What a Surprise!
by cloudsarefluffy
Summary: COMPLETE- It was his first day here. Castiel was a beta, going into his university for the first time ever. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, his right hand clutching the fabric between his fingers in nervousness. Castiel was a little worried, and had a right to be. Richmoore was full of alphas and very few omegas. Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabe. M for slash.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: _**

**Hey guys!  
****This is my first Supernatural fan-fic and I'm really excited.**

**You guys are probably thinking I'm obessed with alpha and omega verse but I think it's pretty cool and funny.**

**Plus smut. (not ashamed)**

**Anyways, I swear there is plot to this, it's coming more and more into later chapters alongside several other things.**

**I may take a while updating consider I now have school and writing's a bitch.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!~**

* * *

Castiel held onto his bag as he walked into Richmoore.

It was his first day here.  
Castiel was a beta, going into his university for the first time ever. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, his right hand clutching the fabric between his fingers in nervousness. Castiel was a little worried, and had a right to be. Richmoore was full of alphas and very few omegas. He was lucky enough to get in as a beta, working hard on a scholarship.

Richmoore was actually a very prestigious school. However, most alphas got in for sports or their abilities to boss people around (business and such), and very few omegas were willing to attend due to that. Richmoore was happy to take Castiel, helping lower the stereotype that it had become an alpha only school. He wasn't too excited to be around a bunch of over-prided alphas, if he were to be honest.

Castiel opened the door to his dorm room, stepping in cautiously and eyeing the furniture before him. There was only one bed, the mattress lying alongside the wall and the covers tucked neatly in the sides. Castiel sighed.

He had been worrying he'd have to share a dorm with an alpha or something, and he just wasn't comfortable enough for that. He began unpacking, putting his belongings away and throwing himself onto the bed when he was done. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Hello?" Castiel said, the door opening to a tall, brown-haired guy.

"Hi, my name is Sam Winchester, I'm in the dorm next to yours- I understand you're a beta?"

Castiel held and internal grimace, of course people would bother him with his gender, "Yes, I am. My name is Castiel Novak."

Sam smiled, "Nice to meet you Castiel. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to feel really off put here- I'm a beta too."

"Really?" Castiel said, his interest peaking, "I thought you were an alpha."

"Fair assumption to be honest." Sam just shrugged and grinned.

They talked for a little while, Cas feeling the knots in his stomach unwinding as Sam continued discussing what being a beta at Richmoore was like. He understood Castiel's worries and fears, and even answered a few of the other betas questions.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Castiel, I'm off to see my brother."

"Brother?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, older. His name's Dean. You might like him if you meet him- which more than likely might happen considering we visit each other everyday practically."

Castiel understood, "I can't wait to meet him."

Castiel's new beta friend said goodbye, leaving Castiel to shut his door and finally get a moments peace. He was happy, at least, to know someone else was understanding what he was going through. It was nice, knowing that beside him, Sam was feeling the same doubt and fear that plagued Castiel. He thought about the tall beta, and then started to wonder about Dean.

Was Dean a beta too? Surely Sam would have mentioned that, seeming his whole reason for showing at Castiel's doorstep was to comfort him in the knowledge he too, was a beta. Maybe Dean was an omega, then. Castiel thought of a much shorter, leaner version of Sam. Probably shy, didn't like talking much. Most omegas were introverted and quiet- but for good reason. Dean would probably only talk to Sam and hang around as the betas just chatted.

He'd have to meet this Dean Winchester. Just to satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

Dean was underneath his favorite school assignment ever- the _Impala._

He was in auto right now, and would be the whole day. Dean liked it that way. His baby was above him, the loose bolts on her underside screaming at Dean to fix them. The Impala was Dean's pride, buying the actual frame and parts himself- and he was putting the darling back together.

What would make the situation better would either be having Sam to chat with, or apple pie.

"Hey, Dean!"

Speak of the devil.

Dean pulled himself from under his baby, smiling at his younger brother, "Sup bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smiled as he stood up, wiping the grease and oil on his old jeans, "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be out of law by ten."

Sam shrugged, holding out a bag, "I get out at nine, dude, catch up. I brought you a small pie."

Dean smiled, his brother always knew him best.

"So, it seems I'm not the only beta at Richmoore now."

Dean took a bite of the small pie. Apple, perfect, "Really? You're not the only regular around anymore?"

"Nope! Guy, next door to mine. I said hi to him before I came over here."

"Aww, little Sammy's making friends!" Dean cooed.

Sam punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up! I just wanted to let him know that I was the same as him. No offense, but you guys can sometimes be daunting."

Dean set his pie down, wiping the crumbs on his jeans alongside the car gunk, "Sorry, can't help my gender as much as you can."

"You know that's not what I meant..." Sam rolled his eyes, throwing his famous bitch face at his brother, "Anyways, his name is Castiel."

"Castiel, what kind of name is that?"

Sam took a sip of the beer he had brought along in the bag, "I think it has to do with angels or something like... Thursday."

Dean swigged some of his beer beside Sam, washing down the rest of his pie, "Angels? Seems a little invested to name your kid after one..."

"We're named after our grandparents."

"Shut up, bitch."

Sam chuckled, "Jerk."

The two continued to lean on the unfinished Impala, slowly working away at their beers. Dean enjoyed that Sam shared the need to have a quiet moment within the day. No talking, just listening and maybe thinking about the massive world they were standing on. It was nice, and Dean wished he could spend his whole life sharing these kind of moments with his brother- however chick flick that might be.

The rest of the bottle ran down Dean's throat, earning a satisfied breath. If Dean could afford it, he'd have beer every day for the rest of his life. He just stood silently on his baby waiting for Sam to finish his bottle.

"How's your classes going?"

Sam swallowed, setting his empty glass aside next to Dean's, "Alright I suppose. It's not too hard- just a little confusing right now. There's so many charges with murder- did you know that?"

"Well," Dean chuckled, "I guess it's in the details."

Sam muttered something, Dean smiling at the fact his brother was beginning to get cold feet in his "dream job".

"Who's that?"

Dean's attention moved to Sam, pointing towards someone walking off in the distance, "Uhh, I don't know. If you're so interested why don't you ask?"

"Dean, shut up. The reason why I'm asking is because he's in my class. He never speaks, just sits there the whole time- doing nothing."

"From seven to nine?"

Sam nodded, "From seven to nine."

Dean watched as the unknown classmate of Sam's walked along the sidewalk. His hands were in his pockets, and he seemed to be whistling. His hair was around Sam's length, except slicked back and more of an amber color. Even from this distance Dean could tell the dude was an alpha.

Just by the way he walked he could tell. The straight spine, shoulders set in a certain way. The man's hip movements as he walked- subconsciously alpha. Dean would know, because he did it. He seemed a little familiar to Dean.

"I think I've seen him. He's an alpha so, there's a chance."

Sam tilted his head, brows raising in confusion, "Really?"

"I think he was in auto with me. I remember someone pissing off the teacher really bad. They got moved out of it. Besides, all alphas just know each other-" Dean taking in Sam's doubting look, "we just do, okay!?"

Sam smirked, chuckling lightly, "Mhmm, sure Dean. You go with that."

Dean just glared at his brother. He could sometimes be a little ass about some things- but Dean somehow still loved the sasquatch.

* * *

Castiel stepped out of the shower, rubbing the towel over his dripping hair and setting his feet on the floor. Steam bellowed out around him, clinging to his skin and making droplets than ran down to his legs. Castiel quickly dried off, feeling as though he was swimming through a cloud.

Even though Sam's little introduction was at least a few hours ago by now, Castiel still had it fresh on his mind. By that really, it was Dean. Castiel was really looking forward to meeting him, his anticipation building up as he just kept thinking about it. He pictured Dean with maybe dark hair like his- black and maybe a little longer, shaggier. Grey eyes, more than likely wearing a t-shirt making a reference to some TV show Castiel never cared to watch. Just a tiny, omega version of Dean.

After all, most families who produced betas gave out omegas. Alphas rarely ever conceived in those kind of situations. Castiel was in a family like that- in a way. His parents producing many alphas and several betas. Including Castiel. The chances of him being an omega were slim to none in his genetics case. Dean was positively an omega- or beta. If he wasn't, then Castiel would be surprised, a random gender like that was never really seen. Only several a couple of decades.

Castiel threw on his favorite t-shirt to sleep in. A faded Batman symbol on it, worn away by so many washes and being in his possessions for years. Castiel settled into his bed, drained from having drove several hours to Richmoore on the highway. He let his eyes drift shut softly, his breaths evening.

...

When Castiel awoke, it was to a knocking at his door. He looked towards his clock, reading three in the morning. The beta groaned, pulling his still sleepy body off of his mattress and shuffling to the door. When he opened it, Sam and someone else was standing outside.

The man next to Sam was literally almost the same height as him- Sam exceeding by a few more inches. He was taught, his muscles showing underneath his black shirt and green jacket. His hair was around Sam's color, just a little lighter and whole lot shorter. He smiled, his white teeth greeting Castiel who probably looked like hell right now. The green eyes connected with Castiel's.

"Sorry for the late call Castiel, we're just locked out of my room right now."

"Locked?" Castiel said, his voice rough and still coated with drowsiness.

Sam nodded, the man just staying silent beside him, "My key broke off in the lock and the guy says he's going to be here in an hour. It's pouring rain outside and it's freezing."

Castiel nodded, hearing the droplets past his doorway. He stood back a little bit, the two hurrying inside.

"So," the other man said, "you must be Castiel."

He nodded, "Yeah, you are..."

"Dean Winchester."

Castiel took a few seconds in his head to process this new information. This was Dean. Dean, the one he'd been drawing out in his mind like a fine toothed comb. Dean, who looked and sounded nothing like he'd pictured him to be. Not one bit. His stature didn't fit the omega- which Castiel's mind was prominent on- criteria. In fact, he seemed to be screaming alpha at Castiel.

"You're an alpha?"

Dean nodded, "Yep! Sammy here told me you were a beta like him too."

"I am... But how- I thought it was damn near impossible for a family who produced betas to make alphas."

"Should be-" Dean said, starting to laugh a little, "I just tend to beat the norms a lot. That bother you or somethin'?"

Castiel smiled, "It's okay. I was just a little surprised is all."

Sam walked over to Castiel's bathroom, "Mind if I use a towel, my hair's dripping."

"Sure go ahead, clean ones are under the sink to the left."

Sam left, leaving Dean and Castiel in the room by themselves. For a few fleeting moments, Castiel took a moment to think. Dean was an alpha apparently. Something in Castiel just found that a little odd, a feeling growing in him. He suspected it was maybe thinking Dean was something he was the complete opposite of- even if Castiel thought he was a beta. Everything about him was alpha, and Castiel remembered the vague creation of Dean Winchester before he met the actual thing. He was so off.

"Cas," Dean said, the beta snapping to attention, "is that a Batman t-shirt?"

Cas nodded, "Yea umm... It's been my favorite as a kid. He's my favorite out of any comic book character."

Dean nodded, smiling wider, "Awesome dude! I love Batman! What isn't cool about owning lots of money and getting to blow shit up?"

"I can't argue with that..." Cas chuckled, "But that's not really the reason why he's my favorite."

"It isn't?" Dean raised a brow.

Castiel shrugged, "He became something people never expected him to be. Besides, I think grappling around a city during the night wearing a cape is pretty cool."

Dean smiled, Cas returning the facial expression in a genuine moment.

Sam came back in, his hands rubbing the towel over his head and collecting the worst of the rainwater.

"You guys have a fun chat?" He asked, and the two nodded.

They talked for a while longer, Sam asking Cas what classes he was taking. It was art and a free-lance writing course, something Castiel was really looking forward to. He talked about his love to write random tid-bits of stories, to take his pencil and sketch out the nearest person. Castiel even pulled his sketchbook out and handed it over to Dean and Sam. The brothers seemed impressed with even the scribbles.

"Wow Cas," Dean said, staring at the pages before him, "this is really good!"

Cas just smiled slightly, "It was a past time in classes. I'd get bored, so I'd draw."

"You must have been bored quite often then..." Sam said, his eyes still drifting over the pencil marks on the pages.

"I never said I liked all classes did I?"

The brothers chuckled, flipping a few more times through the book before returning it to Castiel who spoke up, "So, what classes are you guys taking?"

Sam went first, "I'm taking classes on being a lawyer and then some on chemistry and such. I have variations sometimes."

"You see, Sammy here like to get his brain even fuller than meant to be."

Dean got a punch in the shoulder from Sam, his body not even moving at the blow.

Dean just rolled his eyes playfully, "Anyways, I take auto and culinary. I don't do sports- too much for me to deal with."

"How so?" Castiel asked.

"Alphas are very competitive. Lose one game and they'll be in you face about it, win one and they'll be in your face. Games get pretty intense sometimes- and there can be fights."

Castiel nodded, "That's understandable. I just don't like sports in general. I find them confusing and pointless."

Dean chuckled and Sam smiled.

The conversation ensued. Castiel was pretty happy, even though woken up at such a god awful hour, but he didn't have classes till tomorrow so it was fine. Dean was going on about culinary, joking about how the teacher always looked forward to pie day. Apparently, Dean made kick-ass pies.

"What's your favorite pie flavor, Cas?" Dean asked, a smile wide on his face.

Castiel thought for a moment, "Uhh- apple, I think."

Dean's face lit up even more, "Really!? That's awesome dude- that's my favorite flavor!"

"Yeah," Cas laughed, "I remember having it a few times when I was a kid."

Other than that, Sam and Dean did most of the talking. Castiel was happy to just snuggle in his blankets. A few short minutes later, the locksmith showed up and the brothers took their leave. Cas held the door open to Dean and Sam, saying goodbye and shut his door. The beta smiled to himself.

* * *

Dean was actually surprised with Cas. He wasn't what he pictured at all. When he opened the door, he was sure that it was an alpha opening the door. Castiel just seemed to radiate confidence and intelligence- only to surprise Dean even more when he took in his scent. Beta.

Cas was a little shorter than him, his raven black hair swooped and messy from just being in bed. His voice as soon as he talked to him was rough with sleep. Dean thought it suited him. The alpha seemed to really enjoy the beta, sharing a common interest in Batman and pies. This for Dean, was the sign of a very promising friendship.

"Thank god there's a twenty-four hour locksmith here in town or we'd have to spend the night at your place."

"My place isn't bad!"

Sammy rolled his eyes, "You still have the pizza boxes from_ last month _ in there."

Dean punched his young brother in the shoulder, "Dude- shut up!"

They walked inside Sam's dorm, Dean throwing himself on the couch and Sam going to his room. It was a late night, but Dean was used to getting little to no sleep and Sam should be if he were to become a lawyer. The alpha sighed as the old leather couch let his body sink into it. Dean was asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Author's Note: _**

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback and reviews!**

**I wasn't expecting this much reaction within the first 24 hours! (:**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**(I promise smut in the future- no idea when but still SMUT!)**

* * *

The storm was woke Castiel up. It was thundering outside, shaking the walls of his dorm and shaking Cas out of sleep. He blinked a few times, yawning. The beta got up, swinging his feet over the mattress and going inside his little kitchen to fix himself breakfast.

The eggs sizzled in the pan as Castiel put the tea bags inside the pitcher. He smiled as it reminded him vaguely of his mother. She had been an omega, and his father an alpha. Castiel barely remembered the conversations they had whenever his mother made breakfast. When she was alive.

He saddened a little, taking the scrambled eggs and slipping them onto a plate. After opening the cabinet, he poured maple syrup onto them. After eating, Cas took a cup of tea with him to his window. He opened it, letting in the sounds and smells outside in as he sat down and closed his eyes.

He'd always enjoyed rain. The sound of many droplets hitting the pavement and foliage always seemed to bring the beta peace. Castiel could smell the damp woods and leaves, the faint hint of his tea lingering on his tongue. If he could, he'd spend every day he was alive just drinking tea and listening to the rain.

"Hey Cas!"

His head shot up, Dean smiling widely through the window, "Oh- hey Dean."

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking tea and enjoying the rain."

Dean nodded, his hands in his pockets, "Mind if I come in?"

"No," Cas said getting up, "I don't."

He opened the door for the alpha, letting him in and sitting back down back in his chair. He curled his legs beside him, holding his mug and drinking it's contents.

"Is the tea in the kitchen?"

Castiel nodded, "Cups are in the upper shelf next the the wall."

Castiel sat comfortably in silence, Dean rummaging around in the next room over and pouring tea. The rain outside picked up a little, a cool mist like air coming to greet Castiel's skin. He was hoping it could stay a little warmer longer. Dean came in, a mug like Castiel's, except a Batman symbol on it. The beta chuckled.

"What? I like this cup."

"I see."

Dean sat down in the chair opposite Castiel, sipping the tea and relaxing into the furniture.

"What music do you like?" Castiel asked randomly.

Dean took another sip, rubbing his chin, "Hmm... I love ACDC, Metallica... Bands like that. What about you?"

"I listen to what I like- doesn't matter by whom or anything."

Dean nodded, drinking some more tea, "This is really good."

"It's why I drink it." Cas stated, taking a sip as the rain lightened outside a little.

The two sat in silence, Castiel enjoying every moment. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at peace right now. Tea, rain, and Dean. It seemed like the perfect moment, and Castiel let himself get lost in it. It was a good moment, and Dean seemed to be pretty happy too. It seemed they both were quite content.

"I know talking about it is ironic," Dean said chuckling softly, "but I really enjoy it when I get moments of silence in my day."

Castiel bobbed his head in agreement, "It's comforting."

"Not many people enjoy silence. Only you and Sammy seem to share the want of quiet sometimes with me."

Castiel chuckled, "It's okay. Not many people understand it either... Do you have any classes today?"

Dean tilted his head, "Not really, but I go to the garage almost everyday."

"The garage? What do you do in there?"

"I work on my baby and fix her up. She's a beauty- can't wait till she's finished."

Cas put his cup down, "Baby?"

Dean smiled widely, Castiel apparently stumbling upon a subject Dean took much interest in, "Yep! She's the best damn car ever! Well, once she's running- of course. Wanna see her?"

Cas grinned back, and nodded.

The beta grabbed his coat, joining the alpha to go and see his "baby". The rain was light, but still made Castiel put his hood over his head, Dean's bobbing alongside his uncovered. Castiel thought about what Dean was calling his baby and talking so highly about. It was obviously a car, Cas knew that much- he just didn't know what kind. As they neared the building, Cas caught view of someone familiar.

"Gabriel?"

He turned around immediately, "Castiel?"

Dean stopped alongside the beta, "Wait- you know him Cas?"

"I do," he nodded, "because he's my brother."

* * *

Dean stared at Castiel beside him. His blue eyes were full with questions as he just kept staring at his brother, Gabe. One question was at least answered in Dean's mind- he now knew the guy who Sammy was asking about.

"I never knew you went to Richmoore." Cas said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Gabe shrugged, "What does it matter?"

"You left home, Gabe." Cas hissed, "This whole time, so close and you couldn't even make a damned phone call?"

The sibling just rolled his eyes, Dean beginning to feel a little out of place, "Cassie, it's okay-"

"Don't call me that!"

Dean looked worriedly to Cas, his pheromones filling the air. Whenever a person gets upset or get carried away with emotions or something physical, their body secretes scents. Each and every gender had a different tang to it, and you could sense it by smell. Right now, Castiel's burned the tips of Dean's nose, it radiating with anger and annoyance. Gabe seemed to smell it too, wrinkling his face.

"I thought you left completely! I went looking for you for weeks after you ran away- and you're here! Richmoore!?"

Gabe seemed to only stiffen, "You have to understand Cassie, me and Michael and Lucy didn't see eye to eye."

"I don't give a damn you fuck face!"

Dean bit his lip in amusement despite the situation. Cas seemed to avoid cursing until necessary. Being around Dean might change that...

Gabe just turned, "I'll talk to you later. I understand you live next to Sam Winchester."

"How do you know about Sammy?" Dean asked, remembering how Sam had said Gabe practically existed in class rather than being in class.

"I just do- now this conversation will be continued in private, okay Cassie?"

Cas just seemed to glare, not saying yes- but also not saying no. The beta's shoulders were tensed until his brother left. Dean looked at him, seeing his body relax and fall with a slump. The pheromones around Dean changed from irritating with anger to the smell of a dead flower or leaf. It made Dean feel a little sad.

"What was that all about?"

Cas just shook his head, "It's nothing... Can we keep walking to the garage, Dean?"

The alpha just compiled and kept walking.

* * *

It was silence between the two as they entered one of Dean's sanctuaries around Richmoore. Inside, was his Impala, waiting for him like a loyal steed. Dean thought it sounded a little cheesy, but this car was just too awesome for him to pass it up. Castiel eyed it, blue eyes switched from sad to interested.

"A Chevy?"

Dean nodded, "Yep! '67 Impala! I plan to paint her jet black when she's finished. Going to be so badass..." He trailed off, running his hands down the side of his baby's body.

Castiel smiled, "She's a really nice car. I like her. Do you mind if I draw her for art class?"

"That'd be awesome!" Dean's mouth was turned up at the corners, "Maybe I can use the finished product of your drawing to get her all fixed up here in reality."

Dean continued on about his car, Castiel taking his words in. He was so prideful in her, even when the rust was still apparent and she wasn't running. The alpha was still going on about his plans for the engine when Castiel could only see his mouth moving. He was transfixed, those green eyes so filled with passion and happiness. Dean's mouth curled at the corners as he moved his hands along the jutted and bent metal with excitement. Castiel loved seeing someone talk about their biggest hobbies or passions in life. Seeing Dean this way was extra.

"Cas?"

The beta snapped to attention, "Yes?"

"I just asked if you wanted to get a beer." Dean was still smiling, even though he probably knew Castiel zoned out.

"Oh that'd be fine." Dean moved away from the car joining Castiel's side, "I think I could use a drink."

A chuckle escaped Dean, "You and me both dude."

The two walked back to Castiel's dorm, the rain lightening enough Cas left his hood down. Dean's hair was already soaked, but the alpha didn't seem to mind- rather, enjoy it. Cas just thought about earlier with the confrontation with his brother.

Gabe hadn't talked to Cas since before he ran away. He remembered being a small little boy, running around on the streets while snow blocked his vision. The nipping of the cold air on his cheeks as he was searching for his brother. Castiel had been around eight at the time. So young and naive to think that his brother was just lost instead of being missing on purpose. It had crushed Cas when he found that out.

Was it something he did? If so, what did he do wrong? Questions had plagued him for days while Michael and Lucifer just did there things around the house. They hadn't really cared that Gabe had gone, in fact, were seeming to be a little relieved. Cas remembered they fought and clashed a lot. Gabe had different view points against his brothers, and it seemed to get him into disagreements with them a lot. Cas was just the little baby brother caught up in it with no clue why and how to stop it.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly, the beta working his way out of his thoughts and looking towards his friend.

Dean was quiet, mouth set in a line. His brows were furrowed in concern and his green eyes darted around Castiel's face when he looked at him. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, giving a small sad smile.

"I understand having family issues, Cas." Dean began, "I'm sorry about what happened in the courtyard earlier, and I want you to know that it's fine if you do or don't wanna talk about it."

Cas dipped his head, biting his lip, "I just have a lot of thoughts is all..."

Dean let his hand drop from his shoulder, "Come on, let's go get those drinks."

Castiel just walked behind him without another word.

* * *

Dean knew something was off in Cas, it was evident.

He liked him, the little beta, and he felt bad when he saw the look of being lost in those too blue eyes. Dean could almost hear the buzz of Castiel's thoughts, appearing in his eyes and face. The alpha remembering how before they'd been filled with anger and hurt by the reappearance of Gabriel. For a few moments, Cas looked like he was about to just burst into tears.

It broke Dean's heart.

That's why he gave him support, admitting his family wasn't quite the apple pie kind either. Sure, Dean would go ahead and tell you he and his dad weren't necessarily too close anymore. It was a fight with Sammy, one that was practically the beginning of their family downfall. Sam wanted to go to Stanford- was even about to, when the college called him up and said he could no longer attend.

Dean remembered the look of humiliation and disappointment in his brother's face after he ended the call. He also remembered Sam figuring out as to why Stanford said no. Apparently, someone by the name of John Winchester, had called and told them Sam had been just arrested and was released. His brother became furious.

Dean recalled the fight perfectly.

_"What the fuck dad?!"_

_John had whipped around from the counter, his face hard and eyes narrowed, "I did it to protect you!"_

_"Protect me!?" Sam hissed back, "I was going to college you miserable piece of shit!"_

_"You would have left us! Dean and I would be all alone!"_

_Dean had entered the room, then, eyes taking in his brother and father's frames, "What's going on?"_

_Sam had turned back, his anger blazing in his face, "Dad called Stamford and told them I had just been arrested for drugs! He made them unaccept me so I couldn't leave!"_

_"Dad?" Dean looked towards him, "Is that... true?"_

_John hung his head, his anger dissolving while Sam still held his fists tightly, "I just couldn't let you go..."_

_Dean knew what this was centering around now. It was about his mother._

_When Dean was four and Sam just barely a half-year old, his mother was murdered. Alphas from another family had broken into his house, John working late night at the bar, and killed his mother. She had been an omega, and alphas used to come to her all the time demanding she sleep with them- and apparently she had denied the wrong people. Dean remembered huddling in the closet behind clothes clutching his baby brother to his chest. Sam would make tiny noises, Dean cooing him to stay quiet while he hung on tightly. He could hear her screams, her gurgles. To Dean, it was the most horrific sounds his eardrums have ever processed- and still are._

_He still vaguely remembering seeing the alphas leaving through the crook of the door. Dean had held his tears back and tried so hard not to start crying inside the closet, Sam wiggling in his arms as the killers left. The house was so silent, so still. Dean could no longer hear his mother struggling to breathe and live. When Dean crawled out of his hiding spot, his mother lay on the floor. Blood was everywhere, the air stinging Dean's (at the time) beta nose and making everything smell like rust and salt. He lost it when he finally saw his mom's face._

_John had come home crying and screaming Dean's name, knowing that if his eldest was there and okay so would Sam. His heart must have exploded with relief when he saw Dean cowering in an ambulance holding Sammy in his arms. John ran over, taking his sons into his arms and bawling. Dean let him, sitting motionless and silent as his father wept around him, Sam starting to cry in his arms._

_"You have to dad!" Sam screamed, Dean's mind wrapping around the situation again after the few seconds had passed in his thoughts._

_John shook his head, voice cracking, "I can't lose you too..."_

_"You can't ruin my fucking life because you're selfish! I was going to college, I was going to become a lawyer- now what!?"_

_John stayed silent._

_Sam threw his arms in the air in frustration, "What am I supposed to do now!? Find a job- wait I can't- because I don't have a college degree! Thanks, John!"_

_After Sam had stormed out, Dean had stood there with his father._

_In all honesty, he was on Sam's side. His father never should have lied and made Sam lose his one shot at making it- not when he was a beta and that was an alpha only school. He knew how bad Sam wanted to become a lawyer, how hard he pushed himself for a scholarship. Dean had seen him staying up late in the night, reading textbook after textbook and always filling his brain. In that moment, Dean felt nothing but anger and disappointment in his father._

_That was unusual._

_Dean had looked up to John all his life. He copied his walk, dressed like him, listened to the same music- all in all a son trying to actually become their father's shadow. It was a truth Dean would most likely dismiss and take to his grave, and most probably just thought he was a son who loved his dad dearly. For Dean to admit for once he was mad and so let down by him, was the biggest step forward Dean ever took for himself. His main motivation was Sam, and right now, his little brother needed him more than his father did._

_"We're leaving, dad."_

_"Dean..." John said, voice so quiet and broken. It almost made Dean give in, but he had to protect Sammy- always._

_John watched as his eldest turned his back to him, taking a deep breath and voice shaking, "Dad... I understand if you were trying to keep Sammy and I with you- but ruining the only chance he had to living the life he wanted? ... I have to admit, dad, I'm a little ashamed that I've been trying to become you. Here's the thing, we're leaving dad. Sammy and I are going to go to college, and you know what-"_

_Dean turned towards his father for the last time, "we're going to have a grand fucking time doing it."_

_He never saw his father again after he walked out that room._

Beside him, Cas was still silent. They were almost towards his dorm, and for a moment, both of them felt the same. Castiel unlocked the door, going inside and straight to the kitchen to grab his beer. Dean followed suit, seeing the beta quickly grab the bottle and pop off the top. He was chugging it down in huge gulps.

"Damn, Cas!" Dean chuckled, "Slow down there- you might swallow wrong and choke or somethin'..."

He looked towards, gasping in air, "Sorry... just really wanted a drink."

"It's fine."

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it, joining Castiel and leaning on the counter. For a few moments, the two just drank.

"So..." Cas started, "You said you had family problems too?"

Dean nodded, "Yea... Afraid my dad went too much into our lives. Sammy and I both left him after he really fucked up."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Cas. Wasn't your fault. Our dad just tried to keep us to himself when he should have been letting go... Although, I guess he did it because we were all that's left of our mom."

Cas looked at Dean, eyes softening, "Your mom is dead? ..."

Dean nodded a little sadly, "Yea, happened years ago, really."

"My mom died while I was young too."

They were quiet again. No words, no sips of beer. Just thoughts and memories surrounding their moms. Dean thought about her frying eggs in the morning, a wide smile in her face as the kitchen filled with smell of bacon. Cas thought about his mother tucking him in at night and telling him angels were watching over him and no matter what, everything was okay. Those days and nights had been so, so long ago.

"We're depressing ourselves." Dean finished his beer, "Common, Sammy should be out by now. Let's get him and do something."

"Sure, that'd be fine."

* * *

Dean hugged his brother when they saw him, his thinking of mom and John had been reminding him of all the stuff they had left behind. Good and bad. At first Sammy was confused, but returned the hug anyways. Cas remained silent.

"Common, let's go."

The trio walked back to Castiel's dorm, now more than likely the ground for hanging out and partying. Sam talked about new laws he learned today and the charges, the other beta and alpha remaining silent beside him. The rain had slowly became a drizzle, the cool small droplets landing on their skin. Cas was relaxed by the time he opened the door to find Gabe sitting on his couch.

"Uhh- hey Sammy, let's go to your dorm for a bit, okay?"

Sam nodded, and Cas could hear Dean whipser he'd explain it once they were inside.

"Gabriel."

"Cassie."

The beta gritted his teeth at his brother, "The fuck do you want?"

Gabe shrugged, his shit eating grin wide on his face, "I told you we'd talk later."

"Doesn't mean you can break into my dorm and surprise me, you little shit!"

Gabe rolled his eyes lightly, "It's not that big of deal- besides, I found the spare key."

"I don't care, get out."

"Cassie-"

"I said get out!"

Gabe looked towards his brother, face stern, "Hear me out, okay!?"

Cas just remained silent, eyeing his brother through his rage. He was sure he could probably smell it by now.

"Look, I can see and understand why you're mad at me- you have every right to be. But I ran away for a reason Cassie. It wasn't just some huge fight with Mikey and Luce. They did something- something awful. I tried to get you before I left- but I was too late."

"Too late?" Castiel was sure Gabe noticed the break in his tone.

Gabe nodded, "Michael had threatened me after I had found out what they'd done. They said they'd kill me or worse if I didn't keep my mouth shut."

"Why..." Cas bit his lip, throat flexing with the verge of losing it, "Why did you leave me with them, then? ..."

"If I didn't," Gabe ran a hand through his hair, "they would have killed you too. You see, I told them I'd keep my mouth shut- in fact- I'd disappear completely. They probably don't know I'm here, considering I left before I presented."

Cas swallowed, remembering the long time ago when his brother was still a young teen and beta, "H-How did you present?"

Gabe rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "You see- our family is full of late bloomers. Michael was late, Lucy was late- I was late. It wouldn't surprise me if you were too. But then again, I can't be one-hundred percent on that."

Cas just swallowed and continued on talking about the lost years with his brother.

* * *

"So that guy is Castiel's brother?" Sam asked, eyebrows raising in surprise after Dean told him about the confrontation in the courtyard.

"Yep," Dean said, sipping his beer, "turns out your little stranger boy is Cas' brother."

Sam laughed lightly, "Who would've thought."

"It's okay, you should have seen Cas dude- he was so pissed off."

Sam looked at Dean with one of his famous bitch faces, "I wonder why."

"Hey! Enough sass there sasquatch!"

The brothers just laughed. However, they stopped when they heard some shouting from nextdoor. Seems like Cas and Gabe were getting into it. Dean just sat, muscles tensed and thinking about maybe going over there himself. He'd pick Gabe up by the lapels of his jacket and throw him into the mud. He deserved it- especially for breaking into Castiel's dorm and accepting everything to be peachy.

The shouting ceased, and Dean looked over to Sam who shrugged.

Dean walked into Sam's kitchen, grabbing another beer and setting it to the side, when Sam gave him a look, Dean replied, "What? It's for Cas dude."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, Cas is pretty cool. We both like the same stuff and he's pretty calm."

Sam laughed, "What about the shouting?"

"Wouldn't you be mad too? You haven't seen me for years and I just appear at Richmoore, then break into your dorm and act like nothings happened. You'd be pissed too, right?"

Sam considered for a moment, "I guess you're right- for once."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The two finished the beers when a knock came at the door. When Dean opened it, Cas and Gabe we're standing there. The beta smiled lightly and rubbed his neck.

"Uhh, can we come in?"

Sam called from behind Dean, "Yeah, sure."

Gabriel walked in first, taking in Sam's room. Cas however, looked at Dean and beckoned him outside. Dean looked back and mouthed "one minute" to his brother and followed Castiel outside. When he shut the door, his friend was looking towards the ground.

"Sorry about... today, I guess."

"What for? I had lots of fun today- besides, it was your damn brother not you. He should be sayin' sorry."

Cas laughed lightly, "Yeah, I know... But you really had fun?"

Dean nodded and laughed alongside him, "Hell yeah! It's nice to get those people who like the same things in common as you, appreciate silence at times, like Batman- hell even like my precious Impala. I would say we did a whole lot that was fun today."

"Well, that's good." Castiel smiled, a genuine one that made Dean fill with pride, and he returned it.

"Did you have fun today, Cas?"

The beta laughed, "Of course!"

The two were still smiling as they walked inside to join Sam and Gabe.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Author's Note: _**

**And so it begins.  
TO THE DEATH.**

**Okay hell nah, nope. **

**Anyways, another chapter- with more plot!**

**Still figuring out when to add the smut- but it is indeed on the way. I promise.**

**I also swear I'm up to no good.**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews!  
Love you guys! (:**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Sam was walking to chemistry today with the widest grin on his face ever.

Last night, he had finally found out about the guy who'd been plaguing him for so long. Apparently, he was Castiel's brother, and his name was Gabriel. Sam was still remembering the conversations they had while Dean and Cas were outside talking. He recalled the moment where they discussed law for a bit, then moved onto their favorite classes. It seemed as though Gabe understood the need for variety as Sam did.

Plus, that night they had all gotten pretty slammed- except Sam because he knew he had classes and was the only one responsible- and we're pretty much losing it. Cas was singing _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ to Dean who was making guitar noises and air played it. Gabe however, was banging his head and laughing. The memory made him smile, it got even wider when he saw how hungover they were in the morning.

Dean was best off, because his brother always got drunk. Jerk.  
Sam could almost hear the mental "bitch" in his head.

For the rest of his chemistry class, all Sam could think about however, was Gabe passed out in his bed mumbling things in his sleep. But mainly, the one moment when Sam swore he heard his name escape his lips.

Sam didn't know how much farther his smile could widen.

* * *

Castiel groaned.

Getting drunk last night was the worst mistake he's ever made- well so far. He ran into his bathroom and vomited, stomach reeling and eyes watering. That'd be the last time he gets wasted. Or, he hopes it would be. Cas brushes his teeth and slowly makes himself his little hangover kit. He grabbed some pills from his things, and got a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

There was a knock at his door.

Castiel slowly opened it, head pounding as the bright like followed in after Dean.

"Seems like you've got a hangover, dude."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Dean just chuckles, heading into the kitchen, "How about you curl back up in bed and I'll get things ready for you."

Cas slid underneath the covers, seeming to beam with relief as the overkill of light was ceased, "Ready?"

"Yeah, you need something easy shit to eat. Probably toast and eggs would do. I'll fix them for you- just this once. Is this your first hangover?"

Cas just groaned, Dean laughing from inside the kitchen, "Thought so."

It was a few more moments, or at least to Cas, before Dean showed up and shook the covers. The beta put the blanket around his head and made a hood, Dean starting to chuckle. It then turned into a full out laugh and Castiel just sat there extremely confused.

"What?"

"Nothing man," Dean cackled, "just look like fucking ET."

Castiel mumbled while grabbing his eggs and toast, taking a bite and smiling. Dean just stopped laughing and sat down in one of the chairs from yesterday. The alpha just seemed pleased to watch Cas eat the food he prepared rather than make conversation. He was a little grateful for that.

"Well, I'm off. I have to go to culinary and today we're making waffles."

Cas seemed to perk up, "Waffles?"

Dean laughed again, "Okay, I'll save some and bring them back. I'm going to make sure they're damn good."

"Better be! Considering you got me so plastered last night."

Dean gave a playful shrug and walked out the door, smiling. Castiel laughed, finishing the rest of his food Dean had prepared for him. He was kind of grateful he met the alpha, and he was already looking forward to later today when he'd get his- better fucking be- perfect waffles.

* * *

Sam was walking back to his dorm when he felt something weird in his stomach. It was odd, like a weird rolling or knocking feeling. He thought for a moment, thinking what in the world it could be. Sam felt a stomach cramp and his face wrinkled in discomfort. When Sam opened the door to his dorm, he went underneath the covers and wished for it all to just go away.

* * *

Castiel was in writing now. His head was hurting a little, thanks to ginger ale and meds, and maybe a bit from Dean's cooking. Currently, he was getting to write a twenty page short story. He had been in here since eight and it was almost eleven, time for him to go to his dorm. Castiel was finishing a sentence when the teacher dismissed class.

Castiel put his laptop back into his bag, exiting the room and walking to his dorm. Dean should be done with culinary now, and that meant Cas got his waffles. He was thinking about them with a smile on his face until he reached his dorm. Dean was outside, his face covered in worry.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"It's Sam." the alpha said, "He says he's sick but he's locked the door and won't let me in."

Castiel nodded, going to his dorm quickly and putting his things away and coming back outside, "Alright, go into my dorm and I'll see if I can get in, okay?"

Dean looked taken aback, "Why? What's so wrong with his own brother?"

"Maybe because you're an alpha and you can flip out easily like you are now."

Dean just took a breath, "Fine. I'll be inside."

"Hey Sam?" Cas said through the door, watching Dean shut the door behind him, "It's me, Castiel. Will you let me in?"

There was a moment before the door clicked open. Honestly, Castiel didn't think that would have worked.

"Sam?"

He saw the beta curled into a ball on his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. He was groaning and Castiel felt a pang of sympathy.

"What's wrong?"

Sam looked up, forehead covered in sweat and brows furrowed, "I have no idea... I was w-walking back from chemistry when this stomach thing starts up... I keep getting cramps or something."

"Did you drink last night?"

"A little," Sam gritted his teeth as another cramp hit, "but not enough to get doused like you guys."

Castiel tried thinking of what it could be, "Did you eat anything that might have given you food poisoning yesterday?"

"No, not really. My food is always safe- I make sure of that. Dean also knows how to keep his food good too, he's in culinary for Pete's sake."

Cas nodded, "Hmm. What do you think it could be?"

"I have no idea."

The smell then hit Cas. A waft of something he'd only encounter whenever his mom would leave for a week and then come back. A smell he remembered made everything stop for a while then restart. The smell of something he'd never thought he'd encounter again till he came to Richmoore.

"Uh, Sam?"

He looked up, groaning, "What is it? ..."

"I think you're presenting."

"_Presenting?! _" Sam shouted, throwing his face down into his bed, "This is fucking perfect... What am I now? ..."

Castiel cleared his throat, "I uh- I think you're an omega..."

* * *

Dean was angry. In fact- borderline furious.

Sam was inside his dorm with Cas for christ's sake! Sure, Dean was an alpha and maybe that made him protective, but it's his brother! Sammy was in peril! Okay, maybe not in true danger, but something was still wrong. Castiel was right, maybe he was losing his head over something that was probably nothing more than a bug.

Dean waited for another ten minutes.

There was a turning of a knob when Dean was debating kicking down Sam's door. Cas walked in, face straight and his breathing almost non-existent.

"What's up with Sammy?" Dean asked, closing the distance between them.

Before Castiel could speak, it hit Dean's nose.  
It was sweet, but it had a familiar tang to it. Dean's heart quickened and he started to growl. His protective instincts drawing him to Sam's room to help his brother- to protect him. He felt an arm hold him by the shoulder, and his wild green eyes met Castiel's calm blue ones.

"Leave him be Dean."

The alpha felt like crashing down the wall between the dorms or breaking down the flimsy door, "Why the fuck do I have to do that!?"

"Because Dean! Your brother just presented!"

Dean stopped, standing very rigid and still. _Sammy?_ His little Sammy? He thought for a moment, wondering for a simple second, "What is he? ..."

"I'm not fully certain, but I believe he's now an omega."

Dean didn't remember hitting the floor with a thud.

* * *

Gabe thought Cassie was kidding when he said he needed his help to move a body.

Except, this body was still breathing, and belonged to Dean Winchester. He was out cold when Gabe met up with Cassie in the courtyard, his beta brother's face in a scowl as it poured around them. He could tell that he had a long, tiring day, and was probably still a little hungover from last night. It wasn't helping Sam was nowhere to be found, Dean was out like a light, and rain was dousing the two.

Something did catch Gabriel's attention for a second though. There was a scent lingering around Cas that made Gabe twitch, and he figured his brother must have been around an omega in heat recently. It happened at Richmoore, after all. He just dismissed it and helped his little brother out.

Gabe took Dean to his dorm, throwing the alpha on his couch that had pizza boxes around it. Gabe snorted, but then again he wasn't much cleaner either. He left the note Cassie had written and shut the door behind him and locked it.

What was going on between these three?

* * *

Castiel was exhausted.

His stomach was reeling, the hangover making a little bit of a reappearance after his pills wore off. His head was aching and right now he wanted nothing more than a long, hot shower. Dean had passed out on him after finding out Sam was now an omega. It left Cas trying to figure how in hell he was supposed to get the alpha out of his floor and away from his brother. Sam's request.

Castiel honestly felt bad for Sam. Out of nowhere his gender decided to assert itself, leaving the now omega trying to grasp what was going on. He turned on his shower, stepping inside and letting the water hit his back. The ache in Castiel's head eased a bit and his stomach felt a little more settled. He just kept repeating, "I'm never getting drunk again" in his head.

Soon, Cas was out of the shower, slipping into his loose t-shirt and sweats. The beta curled up under the blankets, body crying out in relief as he settled. Today had gotten so out of control, and Castiel just wanted it to slow down or stop.

"Watch tomorrow be worse..." He mumbled to himself.

Cas was worried he might have jinxed himself, and swore before he passed out.

* * *

Dean woke up, sitting straight upwards and mind utterly confused.

The last thing that the alpha remembered was Cas telling him Sammy was now an omega. He cursed and got up, a piece of paper falling off of his chest.

" _Dean,_  
_You passed out after I told you Sam presented. Just in case you don't remember- he's an omega now._  
_I had Gabe carry you back to your dorm while I helped Sam out a bit._  
_You two really owe me, Sam less so. Assbutts._

_- Cas _"

Dean chuckled at Cas' new swear. He decided he'd make it up to the beta by making him those waffles he promised.

Dean was walking through the courtyard, hands in his pockets and whistling _Thunderstruck_ as he made his way to Castiel's dorm. It was muggy out today, and Dean felt his clothes cling to his skin. He just wished it would rain already. Dean walked up to Cas' door, knocking on it.

He could hear mumbles from inside, the door unlocking and a very irritated Castiel opening the door, "What do you want?"

"I came here to repay you for taking care of my ass and Sam's last night, with fresh waffles. How's he holdin' up, by the way?"

"He's doing pretty well, he's gone to the doctor though. I might have to go today too..."

Dean looked back, "Why?"

Cas coughed, "Well, it seems that while waiting outside in the rain outside with your limp unconscious self, I've caught something."

"Oh.." Dean started to feel _really _ bad, "You want me to take you then? I have a shit car that my baby's going to replace."

Cas nodded, curling under his covers while Dean went into the kitchen. The alpha fixed Cas some waffles, some noises like coughing or grunts coming from the other room. Dean even brewed some tea. He walked in the room, Castiel completely and tightly wound up in his blanket. He looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Dean chuckled.

"Come on, here's your food."

Castiel took it greedily, throwing down the waffles in a few bites and the tea in a few swigs.

"Damn!" Dean laughed, Cas glaring.

"Thanks, dick."

Dean just rolled his eyes playfully, "Come on, let's go to the doctor."

* * *

"What are you seeing me for today, Mr. Novak?"

Castiel looked towards the doctor, his head and stomach still bothering him, "I'm sick." God, this doctor was obtuse.

The doctor nodded, seeming to ignore Cas' tone, "I would think so. Now, let me listen to your breathing."

Cold metal pressing to his skin made Castiel cringe for a second, but he made himself sit still. The doctor listening to him take deep breaths and exhales. He wrote something down, returning to take Castiel's temperature from his ear.

"Have you had stomach cramps, headaches?"

Castiel nodded, "Yea, but I had a hangover so I think it's connected to that."

The doctor wrote something else down, "Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"Yes," Cas was unsure, "why?"

"What genders are they?"

"Alphas and betas."

The doctor thought for a moment, "I'm afraid I have some news to tell you."

* * *

Dean was sitting outside in the waiting room. He left leg was bouncing up and down in annoyance, the woman's damn kid vomiting into a bin and missing across from him. Dean nearly walked out. But Cas was here, and this small little clinic was the only place open for him, considering alphas and omegas had different doctors for obvious reasons.

Cas walked out of the door leading to the examination rooms. He passed Dean who jumped out of his chair and followed Cas to the car.

"Hey!" Dean said, shutting the door behind them from the clinic, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dean, just take me home..."

Dean just stared at Cas till he sighed, "Please Dean- I... I just- I really wanna go home..."

The whole ride back was spent mostly in silence. Cas didn't speak to Dean, in fact, didn't even look at him. The only thing Castiel was even paying attention to was the world racing by outside the window.

Dean felt awful. Sam was now an omega and was dealing with that, and apparently something happened to Cas. The alpha just gripped the worn steering wheel tighter as they arrived back at Richmoore.

"Cas wait-"

He was already out of the car and running to his dorm.

Dean cursed, thinking about just getting plain drunk again. He walked slowly to Sam's door, knocking lightly. His brother opened the door slowly, his muscles tensed and eyes wide. When he took in the sight of his overly stressed brother, he let him in.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I should be asking you that."

Sam just rubbed his arms, "Yeah I know... Omega."

The Winchesters remained silent for a moment, then Dean spoke up, "It's Cas."

"You piss him off or somethin'?"

Dean huffed, "No, or I at least don't think so. He said he might have been sick so I took him to the doctor and I guess he heard something he didn't want to- I dunno. He ran into his dorm before I could talk to him."

"I guess he's just a little stressed or something. He's having to help me and Gabe appearing out of nowhere for him- worst of all he has to deal with _you_."

"Bitch!" Dean punched his brother in the arm playfully.

Sam laughed, "Jerk."

"Anyways, what did the doctor say?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, Dean could tell his brother was anxious, "Well uhh- he said I am indeed an omega. Apparently this is a false heat or something? It's apparently my," Sam did a mock voice and air quotations, "gender asserting itself."

Dean just laughed despite the situation. It seemed as though fate was always against them- which lead Dean's mind to the "Winchester Curse". When his dad was a young beta, he had apparently found their mother and they had started dating. But to Mary's dismay, soon after she met John her parents died in a house fire. Leading Sam and Dean to be named after them, another additive onto Dean's list. Another event that had started the whole "curse" idea, was when Dean was little and next thing he knew he was falling out of his treehouse after he carved "Dean Win-" (he never got to finish) into the wood. The doctors told Dean he had nearly broken his neck, and that's what sold it in the young boy's mind.

Recent events weren't helping.

* * *

Cas just sat in his bed, face in his hands.

This couldn't be happening- no, not to him.  
He was a beta, always was and always will be. There was_ no way _ he was an _omega._

Castiel remembered the conversation with the doctor from earlier.

_"Mr. Novak, I'm afraid you're presenting."_

_"What?!" Cas barked, throat constricting and his heart volting._

_The doctor's expression seemed to soften a little, "It seems you are a little late- but that doesn't change what's happening to your body right now. Have been around someone who's recently presented as well?"_

_Cas nodded, "Yes, one of my friends became an omega yesterday."_

_"Well it seems their pheromones have kick-started your body's systems to present yourself. From what I can tell, I believe you're an omega."_

_Castiel couldn't believe it._

He still didn't.

The rest of the doctor's appointment was spent over pamphlets and ads for birth control and heat suppressants. Honestly, Cas just wanted to run out of the room. There was no air in his lungs, and the room was slowly beginning to spin and close in around him. He felt small, utterly helpless against the world and it's cruel ideas of a joke.

_"I think I'm going to go home now..." Cas whispered, the doctor stopping._

_He must have been used to this, because he didn't seem to be surprised when the new-found omega ran out of the room._

Castiel remembered Dean in the waiting room, his leg shaking and the kid in front of him vomiting. Cas thought he might do the same, his stomach flipping and lurching in his abdomen uneasily. He didn't feel like himself- he wanted- no _needed_- to go home.

Dean had wondered why Cas was so off edge, why the be- _omega _ did nothing but watch the world slip by through the window. He wanted to leave, to disappear and never be found again. Castiel wished for Gabriel, and before he was out of the car, he sent a text to his older brother.

"_Need you. Dorm in ten._"

The reply was instant, "_I'll be there in five._"

Then Cas was out of sight of Dean and his alpha-ness.

Right now, Gabe was in the kitchen, fixing Cas tea- which always calmed him down. The once beta was still in shock, unable to think clearly and have his nerves settle. Gabe had been helpful, letting Castiel cry on his shoulder while he bawled about losing everything. Because he could.

Michael and Lucifer would end him if they found out.

"It's okay Cassie, they won't hurt you here."

"I don't care, Gabe! You know how they are- you know how they treat anyone who isn't an alpha- let alone an omega! Blood doesn't matter!"

It didn't, Gabe being an obvious reminder of that fact. Michael and Lucifer thought alphas were the supreme and dominant gender, the only one that mattered. For Gabe to even be late and still technically be a beta insulted them with just his presence. They thought omegas were nothing but tools for breeding, their minds still stuck in the stone age in the twenty-first century.

Castiel feared for himself, knowing that Michael and Lucifer had warned him about Richmoore. They had told him they'd be watching, and it alone made Cas' spine crawl. Now that he was an omega and he couldn't hide it- his brothers would certainly come to disown him or worse.

"Cassie, look at me." the omega did, eyes wide and full of tears at the uncertainty of everything, "I'm not going to let them hurt you- okay? Or Sam for that matter. You two boys will be under my watch."

"What about Dean?" Castiel sniffled.

Gabe rubbed circles into his brother's back, "Dean's an alpha, which means they won't mind him as much- probably even leave him alone at first. Plus, I've heard about some of the fights he's gotten into- dude can handle himself."

Cas nodded, biting his bottom lip, "What am I supposed to do now? ..."

"Richmoore will let you stay- after all it was meant for alphas and omegas. However, you'll get time off every month for your heats and special places and rooms to go. Worse comes to worse you can ask Sam to-"

"No!" Castiel interjected, "I can't- they can't know I'm an omega! I just- ... not yet..."

Gabriel raised a brow in confusion, "Why not? I've seen Dean, he won't judge. Besides, he's got googly eyes for you so it won't matter."

Cas glared at his brother, "Dean isn't looking at me anyway other than a friend- and you know that. It's not that at all it's just- I need to get used to it first and figure out how to break it to them."

"Well, you my brother," Gabe smiled lightly, "have a time limit. Considering you can't hide being missing and smelling like an omega heat."

"I know..."

With that thought, Cas tried thinking as to when the bomb was going to go off.


	4. Chapter 4

**** Author's Note: _**

**You guys should be really fucking proud of me.**

**Editing/writing's a bitch. **

**I completely wrote this chapter today- not even minutes after I posted #3.**

**CONGRACHU-FUCKING-LATIONS TO ME.**

**Anyways, I added a little happy to this, and more plot. GET READY FOR MORE.**

**May have smut in a bit- not sure.  
Have to get this timing thing and plot right- DAMMIT.**

**Anyways- ENJOY!~**

* * *

Gabe was walking into law early today.

It had been a week since the incident with Cassie and the Winchesters, a week since his brother's surprise. Sam had been missing, not appearing for his classes- making the alpha secretly worry about his friend. Sure, they'd only hung out and talked once, but Gabriel was rather fond of him. Even if he were a beta.

Sam was like him in a lot of ways. Alpha as the older brother (in Gabe's case, brothers), expectations, the want to be different. He knew Dean was multitudes better than Mikey and Luce- met him and confirmed it, but it still didn't let the thought slip out of his reach. Sam wanted to be himself, more than anything or anyone else. Just like Gabriel.

To Gabe's surprise, Sam was sitting in the room already. His textbook was out and he was already jotting down and scribbling out notes onto his papers. Gabe smiled, walking up to the sasquatch's desk.

"Sam!" He said, eyes warm and a smile on his face.

The beta looked up, eyes going wide, "Oh! Uhh- hey Gabe."

"What's been goin' on? You've been missin' and I've been left in the dark."

Sam swallowed nervously, palming the back of his neck, "I uh- something popped up. Something unexpected."

"I know that all too well," Gabriel replied, his mind wandering to Cassie, "anyways, everything better or sorted?"

"I hope so..." It seemed as if the words were more to reassure Sam than to reply to Gabe.

The alpha just shrugged.

He sat in the back of the class on the highest row, he liked to think of it as his perch. Maybe he was a king, ruling over all the students. A funny idea came into Gabe's head when he thought about Sam as a queen- leading to images of the moose in a dress and tiara.

Instead of actually "attending" class, Gabe did what he wanted. He'd take tests, and pass. He studied like everyone else, except outside of class. Not when people were chewing their gum absent-mindedly and smacking their lips. If Gabe could, he'd seal them shut with the snap of his fingers.

What if his fingers _could_ do that?

He'd shut up Tracey Willigan, that was for sure. The bitch never shut up, boasting about her alpha status and walking around like her balls reached the floor. She didn't even have a dick. Gabe's stomach revolted in the thought of Tracey with a penis- oh hell no.

Sam shifted in his seat, Gabe's concentration snapping for some reason. Sam seemed more on edge, nervous than he had been previous. The alpha spent ten minutes staring, analyzing his movements. He'd see the way Sam's chest hinge and clench whenever the fans turned on and the breeze started on their side of the room. Gabe noticed how hard his fingers were holding the pen. All in all, the moose looked like a nervous wreck.

Gabe decided it was enough analyzing on the beta, best not spend his whole time staring at his back or people would think something was going on- which there wasn't, mind you. The alpha slugged down in his chair. Another hour in here, perfect. Gabriel watched as Meg Masters started to oogle Sam. She was an alpha, a cocky one just like Tracey (and no, she didn't have a dick either- Gabe knew for a reason from when he was plastered a year back), and seemed to stare down the beta a couple seats down like he was prey.

Gabe gritted his teeth, his instincts wanting to just grab Meg and throw her into the nearest wall until the bricks gave way. She was a bitch, had a thing for Gabe once, and seemed to think she was the best damn thing to walk the planet. Her short blonde hair was currently getting fixed with her fingers, and all Gabriel's mind thought was: _slut, slut, slut, and even more slut._

Meg noticed Gabe's eyes on her, and she had the audacity to wink.

For some reason, the hour Gabe had been fuming in his seat had passed while glaring at Meg. He sprinted down the stairs, reaching Sam before the two-timing whore could.

"Hey Sam, I was thinking, we should do something today."

"Really?" Sam was a little more at eased since he was getting to leave.

Gabriel nodded, "Let's go find your brother, I'm afraid Cassie is still a little bit under the weather right now."

Sam nodded and followed the alpha at the door.

When Gabe glanced back, Meg Masters was staring at him as if her eyes were daggers.

All Gabe could think was: _Sorry honey, they're all still in my back._

* * *

Dean was confused.

Cas had refused letting Dean inside his room, saying what he had was contagious and it'd be a bit before he'd be well again. At first, Dean thought Cas was joking with him- but after standing at the unopened door for ten minutes, he decided the beta was being truthful.

He was under the Impala currently, installing the new exhaust and pipe.

His car was one of the few things that helped him when the going got tough. Whenever Sam was first entering at Richmoore was one of those times. Dean had worried about the omegas, and more so at confronting other alphas. They were serious, most steel walls Dean thought could sink a ship with a look. Instead, he found he and his brother just slid in without much fuss for the most part.

It wasn't until Cas and Gabriel appeared that all this drama had found Dean again.

He'd admit, Sam's presenting wasn't his fault. It was just a rotten cherry on top of a shit sundae. Dean popped the pipe into place, working the nuts and bolts into the slots and sliding out after he was done. As he looked up, his brother and Gabe were waiting for him.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Gabe here thinks we should do something. Any ideas."

Dean chuckled, throwing the black smudged rag onto the trunk of his darling, "I'm thinking beer."

Sam rolled his eyes playfully, "It's always beer with you."

"Hey don't judge it- beer's a necessity in Uni!" Gabe declared.

"Exactly!" Dean smiled, "Dude understands!"

Sam muttered, "Alphas..." under his breath as the two high-fived.

The three of them walked to the nearest bar, deciding Castiel wouldn't be too happy if they got completely drunk next door. When they opened the heavy wooden doors, the bar's atmosphere enveloped them immediately. Gabe was smiling and Sam made his way over to the pool table. Dean walked over to the bartender, grabbing three bottles and making his way back over to the corner.

"Not really!" Sam defended, Gabe laughing and holding his stomach.

Dean chuckled, handing the two their drinks, "Alright- you guys ready for the night of your lives!?"

"Every night is the night of my life!" Gabe said, tilting his head back and downing some of the amber liquid that matched his hair.

Sam laughed, "Wanna play pool, Dean?"

"You bet bitch!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

Gabe watched as Sam readied himself to make his move. He spread his long legs out, ass wiggling back and forth as he aimed his shot. All Gabe could really think and feel about was the success of keeping Meg away from Sam- and his ass, just a tiny bit. Anyhow- Gabriel would die before that bitch would even touch him.

Sam knocked his cue ball into several of the spheres littering the table, two rolling into the pockets and Sam smirking at his brother, "Suck it!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean spat, still playful as he laughed as Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

Yeah, Gabe was really happy he cock-blocked Meg.

He was also really happy getting to see Sam's ass wiggle and his smile wide on his face- but that was beside the point.

* * *

Sam couldn't deny he was having a good time.

Currently, he was kicking Dean's ass at pool, and he was kind of buzzed right now. The omega was smiling and laughing as the alcohol made his veins feel like electricity was running through instead of blood. Sam also didn't want to admit he was adding the ass shake for Gabe's attention.

What?_ Sue him._

He was in the bathroom right now, exiting the stall when a woman pushed Sam up onto the wall.

"Look here," she said, eyes alight with something that made Sam's heart almost stop, "you and I- we're going to go to my place."

Sam chuckled sarcastically, "No offense lady, but how about no."

She narrowed her eyes, leaning into Sam's neck and sniffing, "You omegas are so cute- thinking you can tell an alpha what to do. Here's the thing you seem to be oblivious to: you smell delicious, ripe. I want to take you like no one else, lay my claim. Gabriel is dumb for thinking he can keep you from me."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Let's just say we have a game to settle, and the score isn't quite even yet." She rubbed up and down on Sam, her hormones making Sam hold his breath and stiffen against the bathroom wall.

She laughed, walking away, and right before she exited, she declared, "I'm Meg Masters by the way."

Sam let out the breath he had been holding, and went to douse his face in cold water.

* * *

Dammit!

Sam should be out by now!

Gabe was currently trying to keep an overly happy Dean from hitting on the bartender, looking at Gabriel like he was the owner and his doggie was untrained.

"Dean come on, let's go check up on Sammy."

"Hey!" Dean spat, slurred, "When d-did you get to call him that?"

Gabe rolled his eyes, "You said it was okay when you got drunk last time."

"_Oh_..."

Sam came out, all wound up as he had been when he first began law that morning. When he spotted Gabe and Dean, he walked over and held onto his brother.

"Let's leave."

Gade didn't object. Dean was already up in the clouds, and Sam seemed to have lost any interest in getting drunk. The alpha paid the tab and went outside to help Sam with Dean.

"Are you okay?"

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder to him, his older brother mumbling slurs, "Oh- just fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been worked up all day since class- and you only just calmed down while we were in the bar."

Sam looked away, "It's all fine..."

Then, Gabe smelled it.

At first, his mind went blank for a second. How could Sam have Meg's scent on him? He had made sure that bitch hadn't gotten to touch him in law, so how did she get her nasty clutch onto him? Next thing Gabriel knew, he was filled with outrage.

"When did she touch you!?"

Sam looked taken aback, "W-What?"

"Meg Masters," Gabriel noticing how Sam seemed to tense at the mention of her name, "that alpha bitch. When. Did. She. Touch. You?"

"In the bathroom earlier..." Sam admitted, as if he had done something bad and Gabe was a parent scolding him.

Dean wasn't paying attention, still rambling on as Gabe softened, "Hey- I'm not mad at you. That bitch was staring you down like food in law today. I've dealt with her before and she can be such an annoying pain in the ass."

"She told me that you two were kind of in something like that..." Sam said, moving Dean a little so he could walk easier, "She said she'd claim me and stuff."

"Claim you? She can't do that- you're a beta. A bond can't work like that unless- ..."

Sam seemed to stiffen at that, eyes widening and avoiding Gabriel. In those few seconds, everything made sense.

"Wait-" Gabe swallowed, "You're an _omega!? _"

* * *

Castiel was currently groaning on his bed.

How was he going to do this? How was he going to break it to Sam and Dean that he was no longer a beta? Sure- Sam had recently experienced the same thing, but he had no choice of letting people know. Cas however- did. It was shocking enough for the doctor to break the news to him, so he was currently trying to figure out the gentlest way possible.

His phone vibrated.

"_Dude, I'm really fucking confused right now. Sam's an omega!? _"

Cas bit his lip as he replied, "I uh- sorta knew about that. The night you had to help Dean back to his room- I was helping Sam because he presented."

"_Unbelievable._"

The omega just threw his head back onto his bed. He was wishing he could just pause the world for a moment. Next thing Castiel knew, his phone vibrated again, Gabe's phone calling him.

"Gabe?"

"_I'm dropping Dean off at your place, by the way, he's drunk. Sammy and I are going to have a little chat. Seems like Meg Masters has just declared war._"

Cas felt a drop of fear fall in his stomach, "War? What did she do?"

"_She apparently came onto Sam in the bathroom and told him that he had to fu- sorry, let her claim him._" Cas could hear Sam correcting his brother.

Cas wasn't expecting the phone to be snatched, "_What- Dea- __**Hey Cas! **_"

Oh yeah, Dean was drunk, "Hey Dean. Having fun?"

"_Oh yes, tons! Apparently I'm getting to spend the night- better get your sleepover mode on. And get Titanic and Barbie and- __**Dean shut the fuck up!**_ " Gabe had snatched his phone back, Sam laughing and Dean yelling at Gabriel to return the "thing-a-mo-bob" to his ear. Castiel chuckled.

Castiel shook his head, still laughing, "How long till you drop him off."

"_Ten minutes at the most. Little shit can barely walk straight._"

"Time for an AA meeting then."

Cas heard Dean yell hell no and he laughed.

Gabe and Cas said their goodbyes, Dean still trying to snatch the phone and serenade him with _Stayin' Alive_ by the Bee Gees when Gabe hung up. The omega was laughing. He felt the heaviness on his shoulders loosen a bit, and he'd have to thank Dean when he was sober. A couple of minutes later, Dean was pounding on his door.

"_Casssss!_ " Dean jiggled the knob, "Let me in! I'm hungry!"

Castiel chuckled, opening the door and Dean walking in. Almost in a second, Dean was in his kitchen, holding the fridge hostage looking for bottles.

"Sorry Dean, I haven't been able to restock."

"Damn!" Dean sighed, stumbling over to Castiel's bed and passing out the next second.

Castiel chuckled and headed for the shower. Seems like he was sleeping in his chair tonight.

* * *

Sam was looking down at the ground, avoiding Gabriel's eyes and focusing on the pattern of string in his carpet. Right now, the alpha was pacing, throwing a few glances towards him every other moment- leaving Sam feeling open.

"Why is Meg trying to get at you?"

Gabe sighed, "It was last year and I was really drunk. I hooked up with her because apparently she had a thing with me and the alcohol just couldn't say no. Woke up to her arms around me and I freaked. Worst morning after ever."

Sam laughed, "And you think you would avoid beer after that..."

"Not beer- vodka." Gabriel corrected, and it only made Sam laugh harder.

"Anyways," Gabe sat down beside Sam, taking on a serious expression and tone, "what did she do exactly?"

Sam looked away again, the uncomfortable memory seeping up in his mind, "I was about to wash my hands when she cornered me and threw me in a stall. I would have thrown her off but knowing it was a bar full of alphas- it only worsen things. Anyways, she told me that I smelled nice or something, and she said she'd take me- if I wanted it or not- as revenge against you."

"She really is a bitch..." Gabe said, looking down.

They were silent for a bit, Sam looking around his room unsure of what was going to happen next. Instead of words, he felt a hand get placed on his shoulder. His heart jumped in his chest and his skin buzzed underneath the fabric to the touch of Gabriel's palm.

Gabe cleared his throat, "I want you to know, however awkward this may sound- I won't let Meg do anything to you. She's a alpha who thinks her gender owns the world and she can do anything she wants- even if that results in rape or sexual assault. I won't let her take any advantage of you, okay?"

Sam found comfort in those words, and smiled lightly, "Thanks Gabe. I mean it."

Sam found the hand that was still on his shoulder really comforting.

* * *

Dean awoke to his head deciding to be a drum.

All he could remember from last night was vague memories of Sam and Gabriel at the bar and pool- why was Cas here?

"Fuck, how drunk was I?" Dean asked himself, wiping his face on his hands.

The smell of beer from his hands made his stomach twist. He got up from Castiel's bed, seeing the beta sleeping on his chair. He had his arms draped on his waist, his chest falling and rising slowly in the early morning light. Dean smiled, grabbing the blanket off of the bed and gently placing it over Castiel.

Cas stirred underneath the blankets, his head turning towards Dean. His black hair was ruffled and his eyes were gently closed- Dean would only tell himself that the beta was kind of cute sleeping this way. Dean stopped smiling- did he just think Cas was _cute?_

Whatever.

Dean walked into the kitchen and starting fixing food as once again payment to Cas for being too good to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**** Author's Note: _**

**All hail Queen cloudsarefluffy.**

**Saint of updating chapters in one day.**

**Also, someone who's about to pass the fuck out. XD**

**Anways, ****THIS IS WHEN SAMBRIEL AND DESTIEL TRUELY BEGIN****. (Sambriel more so because Destiel has more of the plot involved- you'll see.)**

**BEWARE MY LOVELYS, THIS PATH LEADS TO THY BUTTSEX. **

**You've been warned.**

**AWW SNAP, MICHAEL AND LUCIFER ARE NOE HERE. DOS BITCHES FUCK SHIT UP!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!~**

* * *

It was the sound of sizzling bacon that awoke Castiel.

The omega yawned, beginning to stretch when his arms raised up the blanket from his bed. He brought his limbs back down, the fabric sending wafts of "Dean" into his nostrils.

That was one way to wake up.

Cas wrapped the blanket around himself, walking into the kitchen to find Dean over the stove with spatula in hand. He smiled widely when he saw Castiel enter.

"I'm making breakfast."

"Good," Cas sat down at the table, still covered in the blanket, "I'm starving."

Dean chuckled, "Well, I thought you deserved this for yet saving my ass from myself again. Which reminds me- how drunk was I last night?"

Cas smiled, "You snatched the phone away from Gabriel and started singing to me."

Dean slapped himself in the face, "Oh dear god... What song was it?"

"_Stayin' Alive_," Cas laughed, "at least it was a good song."

"Damn right it is!"

Cas wound up getting his iPod, plugging it into the wall and beginning to play songs he and Dean agreed on. It was like a throwback, several hits playing through the dorm as Dean bobbed to the beat while flipping pancakes. Castiel would say this was his favorite morning yet.

"_I ain't 'fraid of no ghost! _" Dean and Cas sang in unison, laughing afterwards.

Dean came over, placing a plate of eggs and several other breakfast foods in front of Cas. The thing that most caught the omega's eye were the large blueberry pancakes. He grabbed his fork and took a bite, making sounds of contentment as the taste soaked into his tongue.

"I'm taking you like this?"

Cas nodded, "I always love food."

"Well, now I know how to pay you back."

Castiel laughed, "And I get fed."

The two laughed, eating their food and listening to music at the same time. Castiel had to admit, this was the happiest he felt since he had become an omega. He was so pleased, he debated on telling Dean that he was an omega now- but he stopped that idea in it's tracks. No, over pancakes wasn't right. Castiel just ripped a piece of his bacon and chewed.

"So, where are Sam and Gabe?"

Cas swallowed, "They went to talk after dropping you off here. Gabe knows Sam's an omega now, though."

"How?" Dean asked, looking up from his food.

"Meg Masters apparently came onto Sam at the bar you three went to last night- and before you go busting down doors and ruining my perfect morning, everything's okay and Gabe's taking care of it."

Dean seemed to take a moment to think, Cas eyeing him in a little bit of worry, slightly eating his eggs when the alpha spoke, "Did you say perfect morning?"

Castiel thought back a few moments, "I guess I did- why?"

"Nothing... Just wondering what makes it so_ perfect. _"

Castiel felt the sheet slip off his shoulder, but he let it and continued, "Well, contrary to expectations- I slept pretty well. You were entertaining drunk- and I thank you for that. Besides, I always like waking up to food."

"I was entertaining? You're welcome, I guess... And I'll keep that in mind."

"Yes Dean, entertaining. I've been stressed lately and you just helped get rid of some of that singing to me."

Dean raised a brow setting down his fork, "_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk- I'ma woman's man, no time to  
talk! _"

"Dean!" Cas laughed.

Dean smiled wider, continued, "_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born _-" Castiel joined in, "_But now it's alright! That's okay! You may look the other way! We can try to understand, New York Times effect on man! _"

The two lost it then, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt and tears were rolling down their cheeks. Castiel was coughing but the end of it, and Dean was wheezing- something that laughing hadn't brought on in a long time.

"Okay," Dean was still trying to regain his breath and laughing for a few seconds, "I'm probably going to giggle like an insane person next time I hear that song."

Cas nodded, "Me too."

For the first time, unrealized by Castiel, he hadn't had his omega problem on his mind.

* * *

Gabe was currently doing what he had been planning since last night at the bar.

He was going to kill Meg.

Okay, _not really _- more along the lines of violently confront.

Right now, the alpha was walking around the parking lot of the bar from earlier for the bitch to show. Today, he was going to put a stop to this- or try to. To Gabe's irritation, Meg's scent filled his nostrils and Gabriel felt like jumping her and pounding her face into the pavement.

"Nice to see you Gabbie."

Gabe rolled his eyes, "Shut up Meg. I'm here and you know why."

She chuckled, "Oh- for last night? That was just the beginning my friend."

"There are several things you need to get through your dense skull you twat. First, Sam is off limits. Second, we aren't friends. Third, get the hell out of my life or you'll regret it."

Meg didn't seemed moved by Gabe's words, "No- I think I'll do what I want."

"Fuck you."

"You did- remember? Then you woke and ran off like I was a freak."

Gabe laughed, "Can you blame me? You're a straight up insane bitch."

Meg narrowed her eyes, "That wasn't what you were saying once."

They stared for a moment.

"Watch your back, Gabe. I may just be there the next second."

Gabriel just watched the whore leave. Seriously, what was her problem? What did you expect from him? He had been drunk, had no memory of a thing- and woke up with her body on his. Was he supposed to break out in song or something? Gabe spat on the ground in disgust.

He'd have to find a way to get rid of her pesky ass out of his life completely.

* * *

Dean was pretty happy.

His day with Castiel was going smoothly. Sure, he'd missed auto, but that wasn't important. Right now, they were watching _Ghostbusters_, Castiel dozing off beside Dean. When his head landed on Dean's shoulder, the alpha stiffened.

That wasn't- expected.

It was like getting shocked by a battery, a single jolt that made all of your nerves twitch and your heart flutter. Dean calmed himself, Cas nuzzling into Dean's arm as he slept. The movie now completely ignored, Dean rearranged them on the couch. Dean was on the bottom, Castiel asleep with the blanket from earlier draped over them on his chest. The alpha hummed in content as the beta on top of him started moving his face to the crook of his neck.

Dean was actually _elated._

That's exactly what he felt like as he dozed off with Cas pressing his face into his neck.

* * *

Cas blinked his eyes open, ever so slowly.

He must have fallen asleep watching _Ghostbusters_ with Dean. As Cas re-positioned himself, he realized where he was. Dean was below him, asleep and eyes darting as he dreamed. The omega in Cas was pleased, but Castiel himself however, felt awkward. This wasn't how he fell asleep.

In fact, he_ distinctly _ remembered he was sitting beside Dean, not laying on top of him.

The obvious fact Dean arranged them this way made Castiel's heart fasten. The omega dropped his head back to Dean's chest. The warmth was nice, the steady beat of Dean's heart lulling Cas back to sleep. Even though Castiel probably took this moment for granted, he took one second to really enjoy the feel of the alpha so close to him.

Cas let out a content sigh as he drifted off again.

* * *

Gabe wasn't expecting what he found when he opened Cassie's dorm door.

He had come to check up on his baby bro and Dean since he dropped him off to babysit. Right now, they were both asleep on the couch together. Cassie was on top, curling into Dean and smiling in his sleep. Dean was also grinning, one arm placed on Castiel.

If it had been anyone else- Gabriel probably would have ripped them limb from limb. But this wasn't- this was Dean. Gabe could trust Dean because he had trusted him with Sam.

Besides, Dean was pretty chill.

Instead of waking the two, Gabriel shut the door and smiled to himself.  
He'd just text Cassie later and tell him he'd be over.

* * *

Meg looked at herself smiling sinisterly in the mirror.

Gabriel Novak had no idea what was coming.

She'd make the bastard pay- oh yes. Pay for the embarrassment she felt as he ran from her after that morning. The guilt she had felt for opening herself up to him when she thought she was doing something right. But no- it was all because of her drugged vodka.

Okay, so she didn't play fair. Deal with it.

Meg smiled as she finished her dark eyeliner and backed away from the reflective surface. She had a plan, a plan so well thought through it destroy Gabe. At first, she thought she could get to Sam. She had ears and eyes all around this place, and she had known that he was a recently presented omega- one that Gabbie wanted to rut.

To Meg, this was an opening.

Not only was this revenge, but she'd get her omega slut she needed. Instead, Sam was rather- protected- it seemed, and now she was thinking of other ways to get him back. Then, she found out about Castiel. Poor little thing had just presented as well- how convenient. To Meg, it was an even bigger opportunity to get her revenge on Gabriel.

Fuck and claim his baby brother, make him have her children-_ perfect._

To Meg, this plan was just beginning. She had all the time in the world.

* * *

Sam was thinking about Gabriel. Again.

He had spent the night with him, hoping that if Meg were to come breaking in he'd be there to stop her. Honestly, Sam probably wouldn't have been able to sleep if the alpha hadn't been there.

Sam hated to admit he was an omega in trouble.

Meg was still clear on his mind, her words ringing in his ears as they had in the stall. Fingers pushing into his throat and pressing down with experience. Apparently Sam wasn't the first- and sadly not the last.

He just wished for a moment, that Gabe would stop by and he'd know he was okay. Ever since last night, the two had seemed to care about the other's safety even if they had just stepped out of the room. Plus, Gabriel had told him he was confronting Meg today- so he knew it was okay to worry. To Sam, it was weird at first- but a few times after feeling it he just didn't care. He felt safe with Gabriel, okay. Even the daunting and overwhelming fact he was now an omega diminished from his thoughts while the alpha was around. To Sam, that was a blessing.

"Sam?"

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, "Oh- Gabe!"

The omega ran over, taking Gabriel into a tight hug, letting his worry and fear seep out and fly away like dust. He hugged, back.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm just worried."

Gabe nodded, "Completely understandable. Meg didn't really do anything though."

Sam smiled, "So you fixed it?"

"Nope," the smile falling off the omega's face, "I literally mean she did nothing. Meeting up didn't change anything."

"Shit!" Sam spat.

Gabe walked over, grabbing Sam's face by the chin, "Hey, no need to get all upset. I'll put that dumb bitch in here place before you know it- and everything can go back to normal."

Sam leaned into Gabriel's touch, "Normal was without you, you know..."

"I know." Gabe smiled, kissing Sam on the forehead.

The omega smiled sheepishly, Gabe's heart warming a little.

God damn Sam was cute.

* * *

Michael was looking at Lucifer, eyes darkening.

"We have to go to Richmoore- we have no choice."

"I know we don't- we just have to think this through." Lucifer stated, eyeing the used pocket knife on the table with nostalgic eyes.

Michael nodded, "I suppose you're right brother. What do you think we should do?"

Lucifer grinned darkly, picking up his old weapon with knowledgeable fingers, "We gut him, show people the real runt and disgrace he is. No one will ever doubt the Novak name again."

"I agree. No omega will ever be allowed to have our last name- not while I'm alive. Besides, we need to plan this out. We can't have what happened last time repeat."

Lucifer grinned, the blade moving between his fingers and he made it dance with years of practiced ease, "To the drawing board then?"

"Yes, brother. We must figure out how to rid ourselves of_ Castiel_."


	6. Chapter 6

**** Author's Note: _**

**Aww yisssss, developments. **

**Anyways, I have a little Sabriel and Destiel in here- AND I REASSURE YOU THAT EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT.  
(Still don't know when SMUT comes into play- ahaha get my pun? shush.)**

**Anyways, here's Ch. 6 with a little plot added. **

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Dean woke up because he was freezing.

He shouldn't be, in fact, Cas should be on top of him. Where was the weight? The warmth? _Cas? _ The alpha grunted and looked up with lidded eyes. The beta was nowhere to be found, leaving Dean in the dorm by himself. He grunted, getting up to take a shower.

Dean thought like he always did when he was showering. He let the heated water roll down his skin. Dean let out a content sigh. He thought about Sam and thought about Meg. Thought about how crazy and confusing his life had gotten in the past month. Dean turned off the water and opened the curtain.

Steam bellowed out as Dean left the bathroom, a towel wrung around his hips as he walked into the other room. There were still drops of water beading his skin as Dean heard Castiel open the door.

"D-Dean!" Cas yelped, nearly dropping the bags of groceries he was holding onto the floor.

"Yeah?"

Cas shook his head, "Nothing- just wasn't expecting that..."

Dean smiled, "Mind if I borrow some clothes for a bit? I'll go fetch some later, I'm just too fucking tired."

"Sure, go ahead." Cas grabbed the bags and put them into the kitchen.

The alpha grabbed a large shirt Castiel had in his drawer, and just wore his old boxers and pants. When he came back from out of the bathroom, the beta was hanging around the stove reading something. Dean decided he could have a little fun. He snuck behind Cas, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close.

"Fuck!" Cas shouted, the two falling back.

When Dean had time to realize what had happened, Cas had fallen on top of him. Right now, he was slowly lifting his head up. His legs were slotted against Dean comfortably, and he shifted to where he was straddling Dean's hips. A smirk grew on Cas' face as he reached towards Dean's sides and started to tickle.

"Dammit!" Dean squirmed, trying to get away from the beta as he kept poking his too sensitive sides.

Castiel laughed, "Shouldn't have tackled me Dean!"

He got off from on top of him as the alpha sprung to his feet. On the stove he noticed a large pot and thing of macaroni being fixed. Dean laughed, seeing Castiel was really trying to get the mixture right.

"Not everyone is gifted in the kitchen..."

Dean just kept giggling, "Here, let me help you."

The two worked together, Castiel chopping potatoes as they made homemade fries. Dean kept watching as his fingers worked around the knife and bits of potato. The alpha thought for a moment that Cas was pretty good.

"Shit Cas! You're almost a natural over there!"

Cas smiled, "Well, I was taught how to handle knives. Cutting isn't too challenging for me."

"You know how to handle them?"

The beta nodded, looking away, "Yeah. My brothers taught me when I was young. Knew how to use one from six years old."

"Damn," Dean remarked, stirring some of the meat frying in the pan, "I had to teach myself. My father would be gone for a long time and it was only me and Sammy."

"Why was your father missing?"

Dean smiled sadly at the cooking meat, "My mother was murdered when I was four- Sammy barely six months. My mother had a whole lot of dick alphas swarming her and telling her she had to fuck them. Apparently, two of them didn't take too kindly to that... My dad was gone most of the time trying to figure out who and where they were."

The alpha felt the arms wrap around his waist, Castiel putting his head on the back of Dean's shoulder, "My mother died when I was five. She had gotten really sick, out of nowhere, and she just dropped. She was in the hospital for weeks before her body gave way. I could probably still walk you to her room blindfolded in that hospital."

The two just stayed quiet, the sound of the meat in the pan and ticking of the clock. Dean relaxed against Castiel's embrace. He was glad Cas was here- at least, while he talked about his mother. It seemed as though Cas' mom wasn't better off. The beta and alpha just held onto each other, the world slowly running about them.

* * *

Gabe knocked on Cassie's door, finally finding time to see his brother so late in the night.

Sam had been unwilling to let Gabe go for a while, saying he thought something bad might of happened and worse. Ever since Gabe figured Sammy was an omega, he thought their relationship had been heading a certain direction. In fact- he_ knew_ it was. The alpha hummed in content as the door opened in front of him.

Smells from the kitchen wafted to Gabriel's nose, his stomach grumbling. He'd have to get food for himself later.

"Gabe- what is it?" Cassie asked, "Did Meg do anything?"

At the mention of Meg's name, Dean's head popped out from the kitchen, "Is Sammy okay?"

"No, she hasn't done anything- thankfully. Sam is alright, he's just at my place right now."

Dean's brow furrowed, but he didn't say anything. Gabriel knew he was probably going to get a "talk" later from the alpha.

"Well Dean and I were just cooking is all. Can I talk to you outside for a moment, Gabe?"

"Sure thing Cassie."

His brother shut the door, eyes finding Gabriel's and twinging in fear, "Have Michael and Lucifer started something yet?"

Gabe shook his head, "As far as I know they're still held uptight in the house. My pair of eyes say they haven't done anything unusual, so I don't know. But then again- they always surprise us."

"I'm just worried is all..."

"It's okay to be stressed over it," Gabe held Cassie's shoulders comfortingly and smiled slightly, "our brothers are pretty messed up. Besides, Dean's got your back."

Cassie didn't look up from the ground, biting his lower lip, "You think so?"

Gabe chuckled, "I'm pretty positive. Look, I'll have a little word with him later- I promise I won't tell him anything you don't want him to know- only to watch you for me while I can't."

"Thanks Gabe."

The alpha just smiled, "It's fine. Now go eat, you're too thin."

"Hey! Shut up asshole!"

Gabriel just chuckled as he heard Cassie get back into his dorm with Dean.

* * *

Sam was pacing Gabriel's dorm floor.

Things weren't adding up to him right now.

Meg hadn't made a move since the bar- and Sam found that strange._ Very_ strange. He knew Meg wasn't going to back down anytime soon, and that Gabriel's meeting with her didn't do much. The omega slumped onto the couch.

Cas was different too.

Since Sam had presented, his nose had become more akin to smells and people's genders. Around the same time he had changed, Castiel's scent was beginning to shift. At first, Sam thought it had been his own scent or something lingering on the beta, but now- Sam was unsure. He wanted to confront Cas about it, ask him what was going on, but he knew this was his call. Sam had to wait or just drop it.

"Sammy, I'm back!"

The omega's head snapped up from the floor, "Gabe! ..."

He sat down next to Sam, a brow raised and a look of confusion on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Several things actually..." Sam admitted, "First is Meg, second is... _well _- second is Cas."

"Explain."

Sam sighed, brushing his hair back with his hand, "See, I've been thinking. Meg hasn't done a thing against us since the bar right? No signs, no contact. Seemingly dropping off radar. I'm confused as to why. I know Meg's ego is too big for her to back down from something like this- so where is she?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I have no idea. I haven't seen or heard from or about her. Now let's get to the thing that's caught my attention- onto my brother."

"I'm not sure if it's really an issue or anything- but... I think- I think Castiel's changed."

"Changed how, exactly?"

The omega swallowed, "It's his scent. I have a really sensitive nose right now, and I can tell his scent shifting or has been. It's becoming something else, Gabe."

"Don't worry about it." He said, seeming not to care.

Sam just bit his bottom lip, uncertain about what to feel from telling Gabe about Cas, "Alright... I won't. Sorry- I guess..."

Next thing Sam knew there were lips against his. At first, Sam had to hold back a yelp of surprise, but slowly he felt more relaxed against the contact. He pushed back, his mouth working at the soft flesh Gabe had pressed to his lips. Gabriel smiled, running his hand to the back of Sam's neck to play with the nape of his hairline. Sam jolted. He felt like he was trying to get to Gabe. Get under his skin, merge with him. It was all happening in a fleeting moment.

The omega left the kiss first, gasping and body reeling over the rush the touch had just given him.

"Don't apologize Sammy," Gabe kissed his forehead, his smirk wide, "it makes you too cute."

* * *

Cas was smiling towards Dean, his cheeks hurting they were so stretched and used.

Screw what people thought about being an omega interested in an alpha- gender didn't matter. Right now, all that counted was that Dean was beginning to play with his food. He was currently shaping his corn into a shitty portrait of Cas.

"I think I've got the hair down." Dean said, looking towards his work.

When Castiel viewed it, it was nothing more than a pile of corn, "I don't see it Dean..."

The alpha pulled Cas closer, their faces beside each other and a few inches apart, "Look Cas, really look."

"I still don't see it..."

The omega was really trying to ignore the buzz faintly going through his skin.

"Dean I-" That was all Castiel managed to say before he had Dean tackling him to the floor.

The next moment Cas had opened his eyes, Dean was mere centimeters from his face. A smirk was on his face, his exhales reaching the skin on the omega's face below. Cas hoped the rumor alpha's hearing was like a super heros- because if it was, Dean was sure to hear the fluttering in Castiel's chest. Instead, Dean leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Castiel's.

_Blank._

He felt his body responding, his lips moving with Dean's as the alpha's tongue flicked over his bottom lip. Dean groaned, his mouth vibrating against Castiel's and the omega felt a spark of pleasure through his spine. There wasn't any air in Castiel's lungs, but he didn't care. He wanted this. Cas needed this.

It was the last thought he had before he quickly broke away.

"D-Dean I- ..."

It was his expression that made Castiel regret pulling away.

Cas could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain of getting denied and rejected. He wanted to pull him close, tell him that it wasn't his fault. It was his. It was biology's.

"Dean I- I can't. It isn't you, it's me and I'm being honest... Right now isn't the best of time-"

"No," Dean said, his voice small even for an alpha, as he got up and went into the doorway with back to Castiel, "I get it. It's fine. See you tomorrow."

That was the last thing Dean did before he slammed the door shut to Castiel's room.

* * *

Dean_ should_ have known better.

He should have known not to kiss Cas.

But he couldn't help himself.

He saw the beta lying underneath him, eccentric blue eyes trained on him. It was like he was meant to be there. The alpha in Dean had reared it's head, screaming and fighting Dean to act until he pressed his lips to Castiel's.

First mistake.

The second was not realizing he was going on for so long. Sure, Castiel had kissed back- and that had really taken away Dean's focus on reality and conscious- but he was supposed to respect people's space. Dean wanted to punch himself in the gut for acting just like any horny alpha would.

Typical.

Right now he was sulking his way back to his dorm. His feet were pounding against the paved walkway, his hands thrusted deep in his pockets. Dean was sure that anyone could take a look at him and see how pissed he was. He wanted to be left the fuck alone right now.

Dean had been told after he presented, that urging to mate was a big deal for alphas. Sure, omegas would go into heat and offer themselves up to lovers was important- but with alphas it was more serious. To be accepted was the biggest thing an alpha strived for. It was why they were so strong and protective. Why they were so proud and boastful. However, to be rejected was the worst thing an alpha could endure other than a severed bond.

Dean's stomach churned and he vomited on the way to his dorm. Damn, that food was delicious going down and awful coming up. It only reminded him more of Castiel.

The beta was still fresh on his mind. The raven black hair, his blue eyes that Dean had grown fond of. Just the thought of Meg or any other alpha trying to look at him made Dean's blood boil. No one could have Cas- no one.

Dean mentally smacked himself, thinking about what a compulsive alpha and dick he was being. Even though Cas had said no, he still had a choice in his life. Even though Dean would secretly hold fiery grudges and hostile relationships with Cas' future partner- he'd have to at least be okay for Cas. Only Cas.

When Dean flung himself onto his bed, he let sleep take him.

* * *

Meg had been waiting.

Dean had been at Cassie-boy's place all day. It was infuriating.

She could hear their giggles and snorts from inside, her stomach cringing and she convulsed. They made her want to upchuck.

Meg waited until the perfect moment- and she got it.

She could hear them fall to the floor, see them start to kiss through the window. For a moment, she thought she might have gotten herself a free show- but little Cassy-wassy pulled himself away. From the look of betrayal on Dean's face, she was sure the alpha was going to pout and run off.

And run off he did.

She smirked to herself as he passed her, his anger-filled scent stinging and making her eyes water. Meg just sprung up from the bushes, sauntering her way towards the door and knocking.

She waited until she saw it open and Cas standing before her to stick the syringe in his neck.

Oh, this was going to be so_ easy._


	7. Chapter 7

**** Author's Note: _**

**I did it again.  
Go me.**

**Anyways. I'm so fucking tired.**

**You guys better love me... UGH.**

**Also, a shout out to CassandraD who added my story to her community! Thank you so much- ****_ALL OF YOU!_**

**(Plus, there's SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. STAY TUNED FOR BUTTSEX!)**

**Anyways, ENJOY!~**

* * *

Castiel woke up, blinking away the chemical induced darkness.

_Where was he? What happened?_  
The omega groaned, straining to sit up when his hands kept him bound in place. Rope.

"Thinking about gettin' away sweetie pie?" Meg chuckled.

Cas grit his teeth, "Fuck you Meg..."

"I ensure you we'll be doing that soon. I just have to-" she inched her way closer to Cas, "get you informed about it."

Castiel shivered.

_Where was Dean? Why wasn't he here?_

The last thing Castiel remembered was the kiss and Dean storming off. Surely he would have noticed the situation. A nagging thought hit Castiel from a dark recess of his mind: what if Dean left him to Meg on _purpose?_

The omega shot down the idea as quickly as it came. Dean would never do that, he cared about Castiel. Last night was evidence of that. So where was he?

"Thinking about your alpha?" Meg snickered, "I'm afraid he's going to be away for a bit. As are you."

"Leave me alone!"

The alpha scrunched her nose, "Or what? Going to thrash about uselessly? There's nothing you can do sweetie, just get that through your head now."

"I t-thought you were chasing after Sam..." Cas whispered, huddling himself against the pipe he was tied to.

"I was- but then I heard about you... What better way than to get your bastard of a brother back for ditching me than to take his own brother as a mate. Plus, this is solving my bonding issue."

Cas looked at her, eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why there was a problem with someone wanting to bond with you." He yanked his ropes on the pipes for emphasis.

Meg laughed, "Spicy and sexy- interesting. I can see why little Dean Winchester took a liking to you."

"What?"

"I saw what happened between you two earlier." Meg smirked, "Dean's kind of taking your rejection hard."

Cas looked away, "The reasons why I declined are private."

Meg grabbed his chin, forcing the omega to look towards her, "You don't have much of a choice. Besides, I already know you're an omega."

"H-How? ..." Cas trembled.

"I have sources."

Castiel just hung his head down low, ignoring Meg as she sauntered around him. She was like a predator, trapping her prey in a corner and teasing it by sharpening it claws and licking its lips. The omega just wanted to leave. He wanted Dean. That's all he really wanted. Cas hoped soon someone would notice he was gone. Just _anyone._

* * *

Dean grumbled, waking up still just as frustrated.

He even let out a groan when he realized the shirt he was wearing was Castiel's. He decided it was time to return it.

Dean didn't think about last night- or tried to- as he walked to the betas dorm. He didn't think about the feel of Castiel's lips against his. Dean tried not to remember the heat and glorious spikes of pleasure that had rolled through him. Not the fact Cas had pulled back and looked at Dean, not when he said he didn't want that.

Dean was a fucking idiot.

The alpha reached the door, knocking on it. It surprised him when it gave way a bit to his hand.

Dean fully opened the door, taking in the room. Everything was strewn about. Dean and Cas' food was still on the plates from last night, belongings were everywhere. The alpha in Dean took control, scenting the air only to growl when a certain scent came up.

Meg Masters.

Dean Winchester, was in fact, an _idiot._

* * *

Gabe couldn't believe his ears, "Meg- Meg took Cassie!?"

Sam shot up from the mattress, eyes going wide with fear, his scent spreading in the room, "What happened?"

"_I went to go return Cas' shirt and the damn place is empty. The bitch's scent is all around the room and Cas isn't anywhere. It's a fucking wreck. _"

Gabriel's anger and worry twisted knots in his stomach, "Where are you now?"

"_I'm at that damned bar we went to- trail led me here. Gabe I swear to god I'm gonna skin this bitch. _"

"You and me both."

Gabe grabbed his coat, throwing it on his shoulders only to feel a hand pull him back. Sam was looking at him, face doused in concern and it made Gabe's heart ache.

"I'm coming with you."

Gabe shook his head, "_No _- I can't have Meg get you and Cas-"

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I don't care. My brother is probably flipping his shit right now, and I need to be there. He'll try lighting the place up in flames if we're not careful."

"Fine..." Gabe said, "But listen to me now. I want you in my sight at all times okay? Just a_ fingertip _ away- because if she lays a finger on you again I'll-"

Gabe couldn't answer because Sam was kissing him. He understood what it meant. The alpha could feel the emotions in it- the scared tense, the deepening of worry and distress. It showed how worked up Sam was and how much he needed Gabriel right now. He kissed back, hoping his lips might translate the right things to Sam.

Gabriel sighed mentally in relief when the omega's shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Alright," Gabe said, pulling away, "let's get my brother."

* * *

Dean was pulling out his lighter when his brother and Gabriel arrived.

"About damned time!" He spat, still flicking the wheel to get a spark.

Sam snatched it away, "Dean! You have to keep a level head here- okay? Cas needs you to be as functioning as possible if we're going to get him back."

Dean snarled, his teeth baring. His alpha was furious, enraged, irate. He wanted to find that bitch and rip her apart cell by cell. Dean could only hear muffled words as his mind raced to Castiel. He was probably in a cage, screaming to be free, banging on the bars till his body gave out. Meg more than likely nearby holding the key in her hand and laughing about the control she had. She probably got off on it.

The bitch would probably beat him, bruise him and make him bleed. On the thought of one bead of scarlet leaching from Castiel's skin- Dean felt his heart stammer in pain. Cas couldn't get hurt, shouldn't. Meg was doing this to get back at his brother- not Castiel.

Oh- he was going to make that fucker _pay._

"_DEAN! _"

The alpha only calmed a little, his brother laying his hands on his shoulders and bringing Dean back down again, "Calm the fuck down! You need to keep a level head, for Pete's sake!"

"He's right Dean, you're too worked up."

"Says you! He's your brother and you're acting as if he just got lost in a store or some shit! Besides- this is all your fault anyway! If you hadn't of ever fucked her we wouldn't be in this mess! Cas would be _safe! _" Dean hissed.

Gabe didn't defend himself, only glaring at Dean. Sam held himself between them, eyes darting between the two, "Fighting isn't going to find Cas- is it? I say we all lower our fists at each other and find Meg so we can aim them at her- alright?"

Dean relaxed himself a bit, bottling his fury for later, "I guess you're right... bitch."

"Jerk."

With that, the three set out on working, following Meg's weakening scent.

* * *

_Drip._

Cas left his eyes closed, the smell of damp and moldy wood around him as he just lay there.

_Drip._

The omega was uncomfortable. The only position his ties allowed him to take was a sitting one, his arms behind his back and bound. If Cas could, he'd slip them over his head so he could lay down on his side.

_Drip._

Castiel wished for Dean again. He wanted him close, near. He wanted his voice to ring in his ears and make him feel safe again. Cas knew it was cliche to think such things as he was held against his will by Meg- but damn it all it was true. Dean was really all he was wishing for.

_Drip._

Where in the fuck was that water coming from? It was annoying Castiel, the only sound in the room other than his internal thoughts and breathing. Occasionally there would be a shuffle, and the omega's head shoot up and his heart almost stopped. Every time was an even bigger let down than the last. Soon, the noises brought nothing more to Cas than a feeling of abandonment low in his gut.

_Drip._

"Miss me?"

Cas let his head still hang, "No."

Meg laughed, "Too bad."

Castiel felt the plate of food placed next to him rather than see it, his eyes still firmly shut.

"Eat."

"No." Cas spat, "Not hungry."

_Drip._

Meg cursed, dousing Castiel in some liquid that made the air cold around him, "You stupid little omega. You think you're so high and mighty when you're nothing but a bug underneath my boot. You aren't worth anything! Nothing more than a should-be-pregnant slave! You have to bow to me!"

"Fuck off!" Cas screamed, eyes shooting open and his body trying to throw itself towards her in rage, "You know nothing about me!"

"You think I don't Castiel- but I do. You're useless compared to me- only wanted if it's with the complete set. You should be barefoot and carrying my offspring and nothing more."

Castiel bit his lip, fighting back the tears.

Everything she had said he had feared when he first knew about his true gender. Cas knew people would start treating him this way- a vessel to kids and nothing more. Only valued for his heats and fertility. It made him want to cry, his eyes watering and lip quivering under his teeth.

Meg left on that note.

That's when Cas finally let it all go.

_Drip._

* * *

Dean could smell him. _Cas._

His scent was different. Not only was it intermingled in angry and scared tones, but it's base was- well different. It wasn't beta.  
Dean really hadn't taken the chance to scent Cas since the first run-in with Gabriel.

It was omega now.

Dean remained silent on that fact. Instead, his alpha growing even more protective and possessive as the smell went through his nostrils and absorbed into his lungs. Cas was in here, and so was Meg. Now knowing Cas' true gender, made Dean want to destroy here even more for trying to claim him.

"Cas?" He whispered, rounding the corner in the basement of the bar.

"Dean!"

The alpha in Dean made him want to run to Castiel's side immediately, but he knew for a fact Meg was somewhere. She would probably be a little angry that they had ended her "party" so soon. Slowly, Dean inched himself from the wall and made his way to Castiel. He grabbed his pocket knife and started cutting away at the ropes. Dean quickly sent a text to Sam and Gabe he'd found Castiel and to call the police.

"Dean, it's really you... I thought... I thought you forgot about me..."

His heart almost broke at the sound of Cas' voice, so relieved and full of gratefulness, "I'd never forget you- _ever._ Please don't think that I would."

"I'm so sorry for the kiss, Dean- I really-"

"Cas," Dean said, pressing a finger over his mouth and quieting him, "this can wait till later when you're safe and sound, okay?"

The omega just nodded. Besides, they had a lot to talk about anyways.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Dean whipped his head around to Meg snarling. Dean flung himself at her, hands and legs from the both of them connecting. Dean hooked her heel with his foot and slid it out from under her. In seconds, Dean was placing his hand onto her throat and pressing down.

"You ever fucking touch any of us again, and I will personally break your neck myself and leave you to vultures. Especially Cas. It be best if you left us alone and disappeared from the planet before I make you disappear from it."

Dean got off of her neck much to his alpha's dismay, walking back over to Cas. He was helping him up when Castiel's eyes went wide and he pushed Dean out of the way. He noticed the needle in Cas' arm too late for him to stop it.

"You bitch!" He yelled, ignoring the police officer's yells and steps as he threw himself at Meg.

He pounded her into the metal shelves, her cries of pain barely satisfying for Dean's need to kill. The alpha kept throwing Meg into them, police surrounding him and trying to pull him off of her. Dean didn't stand for it. He thrashed more and tried to bite any of the hands that came close to his mouth. He wanted Meg dead, and he was going to ensure it.

He hadn't expected the sedatives, though.

* * *

Sam let out a stressed sigh.

The day had been too much for the omega, seeing his brother getting hauled off in a stretcher and Cas alongside him. Meg was worse off though, having to be airlifted to an emergency center after they realized she'd broken several vertebrae and she had internal bleeding on site.

Apparently Dean was very unpleased with her.

The police said no charges were to be brought to Dean for nearly killing Meg, and Sam was grateful. He was worried his brother would get charged with murder, and he'd have to go testing out his lawyer skills early. However, the only thing Dean needed right now, was a doctor.

The heart monitor on his brother beeped softly as Sam ruffled his long hair. Castiel was currently in another section of the hospital. Omega doctors were crowding around him making sure they could stabilize him. Gabe was there now, and Sam felt awful for it all.

Cas had apparently been injected with the same drug twice. This was awful for omegas, rendering their reproductive organs infertile and can shut down their bodies. Especially in high stress situations like Cas was in. Sam just hoped he was okay and was still able to have kids- if he wanted that.

"Cas? ..." Dean mumbled, eyes slowly blinking open until they were half-lidded and on Sam, "Where's Cas? ..."

"He's getting looked at right now. You were drugged so you'd stop flipping out. Apparently you went full on alpha on Meg. By the way, you really did a number on her- she's in emergency surgery right now."

Dean laughed hoarsely, "Good... Tell me when Cas is ready... Miss him..."

Sam rubbed soothing circles in his brother's hand, "I know, Dean, I know..."

Sam could no longer deny that his brother was into Castiel. He had his suspicions when Dean was beginning to go full alpha in the parking lot just from Cas not being there. Plus, Gabriel had mentioned he'd noticed the way Dean look at his brother when he wasn't paying attention to him. For Sam, it was a little weird for his sibling to be interested in a beta- until his thoughts from earlier were confirmed. Cas was indeed an omega.

Which meant: Sam was _right. Again._

"Sam?" Gabe called from the doorway, Dean already passed out again.

Sam got up, joining him out in the hallway, "How's Cas doing?"

"He's better than he was. They said he was pretty damn lucky we found him in time because his body was beginning to give on him. They also said he hadn't had the second dose in his system for too long so he should still be... fertile." Gabe shuddered.

"At least they're both alive," Sam grabbed Gabriel in a tight hug, "and you are too."

Gabe laughed, leaning up and catching Sam's lips in a soft kiss. It was reassuring, and Sam felt his uneasy thoughts slip away from the front of his mind. The omega hummed into his alpha's shoulder, and he smiled.

"Gabe?"

"Yes my moose?"

Sam chuckled, "Let's form a bond."

Gabriel took a moment to even blink.

* * *

When Castiel awoke, he felt sluggish and weak.

He could barely make a grasp in his hand hard enough to really feel on his palm. _Fuck._

When Cas started to get up, an arm tightened around him. Dean was next to him, asleep and pulling the omega closer to him. Cas sighed in relief. He snuggled into the crook of Dean's neck, humming at the scent and taking deep intervals of it in. Castiel wanted Dean, and the fact the alpha had his arm around him protectively made him want to sing with joy.

Except he was so damn tired.

Meg had taken a lot out of him, and the doctors didn't need to tell him that. He could feel the vague strain in his gut and he knew his body had taken a beating. Most omegas had to have specially formulated medicines and drugs, helping to not shut down their systems and render them infertile.

At first, Cas hadn't wanted kids- in fact, opposed the idea of being an omega. But now, wrapped in the arms of Dean Winchester, his opinion was beginning to change. What would be so bad, really? Cas took a hand and rubbed his normal, flat stomach. _Maybe- just maybe..._

"Cas? ..."

The omega's head shot up from his stomach, "Dean?"

He leaned in, placing his mouth against Castiel's, "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you wake up?"

"No..." Cas felt blush ease it's way into his cheeks.

"Of course not..." Dean placed kisses all alongside his forehead, pecking and smiling while Cas grinned.

Dean pulled back, a sleepy smile wide on his face. Oh, Castiel could get used to this, "I'm not mad anymore. In fact, I'm happy. I know why you also ditched me after our first kiss."

Cas stiffened, "Y-You do? ..."

"Mhmm," Dean pulled Castiel into his chest, snuggling into the hair and breathing in, "and I honestly don't mind. All I know is- I fucking _want_ you, Cas. It didn't matter that you were a beta- to me at least- or that you're now an omega. I want to be with you, and that's all that matters."

"Really? Even after I hid it from you and acted like an assbutt?"

Dean chuckled, his throat vibrating and making Castiel smile, "It was your call- and I respect that. Besides, I'm pretty positive this wasn't the way you were going to break it to us."

Cas shook his head, "Not at all- in fact I didn't have a clue as to how. For a few days there I was flipping shit trying to figure out the best way possible. Fate had other plans."

"I don't care." Dean kissed Castiel on the lips again, "I just care about now. How are you doing, by the way?"

Cas shrugged, "I can be a little better. It's just the remnants of the drugs- I guess."

"I swear to god you're too good for me, Cas. Dealing with me when I'm drunk, letting me into your life- taking that syringe for me when Meg was trying to drug me. How am I ever going to repay you?"

"Several ways. Didn't we agree on food once before, though?"

Dean chuckled, the alpha kissing Cas one more time before getting out of the bed and going into the kitchen.

Now that Dean was gone, Castiel could see where he was.

It was his dorm, all fixed up from when he fought with Meg while the drugs seized him. He shuddered a little at the memory- and he be damned if she'd ruin this morning too. Cas could hear the sizzle of food from the other room and he sighed into a pillow. Dean's scent lingered around him.

Oh, Cas could get used to all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**** Author's Note: _**

**-WARNING. ****THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER****. SABRIEL!**

**I thought I could get away with adding such a small ch. with smut and a little lovin' for Cassy and Deanie-poo.**

**Also, Michael and Lucifer start to zone in.**

**I PROMISE I'LL MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS- ITS JUST I HAVE HOMEWORK TONIGHT AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS PRETTY GOOD- OKAY?**

**Sue me.**

**(No copyright intended, by the way. ._. )**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Sam readied himself.

Today was the big day for his relationship with Gabe, his heat only a few hours- at the most- away.

Dean had already been told, tha alpha gagging at first and then telling Gabriel he'd kill him if he'd fuck up (not literally, of course). Knowing by how Meg wasn't doing so well in the hospital spoke enough proof.

The coil was already beginning to emerge in Sam's stomach when he jumped out of the shower. He had the next few days off with Gabe until his heat ended, and they were going to be spending every minute of it locked away in Gabe's dorm. As request of Cas and Dean so they didn't have to deal with it or hear everything. Besides, they were getting more into their relationship anyways.

"Sam..." Gabe growled, throwing him onto the mattress and breathing along his collarbone and neck, "You smell fucking amazing right now."

"How amazing?"

Gabe smirked, looking with his amber eyes into Sam's brown ones, "Let's talk about better than beer."

Sam gasped as Gabe palmed him through the towel, his mouth turning up at the corners as the omega squirmed to the touch. The ball of fire in Sam's groin building as Gabe kept adding physical flicks of his hand. Soon, Sam was trembling, leaning onto Gabe's shoulder as his to-be mate brought him to the edge.

"Just let go moose, I've got you."

Although the nickname- Sam shuddered, his orgasm ripping through his body and making his nerves twitch in delight. The omega was vibrating, his heat not even slowed by the release. Sam quickly threw his lips against Gabriel's, begging and full of need as he whimpered.

His alpha complied, throwing off his clothing as smiling at Sam. The man below watched, eyes hungry and full of nothing but lust. What he needed right now was Gabriel inside.

"_Now._" He hissed, the cramps beginning to set in and his body radiating like a smoldering flame.

Gabe complied, making his way in and a gasp escaping the both of them. Sam pulled Gabe's mouth to his, biting his bottom lip and licking away. The alpha growled in response, growing more ferocious which was just what Sam needed. He cried out when Gabe pushed himself through all the way.

"Enjoying this?" Gabe chuckled darkly.

The noises and whimpers escaping Sam must have been a good enough answer- because Sam was too far gone to form words. He hung onto Gabe as slowly a pressure began building, the omega lifting his head and offering his neck. Gabe let out a possessive growl, going faster and harder with his thrusts. Sam gripped even tighter as he was leaning on the edge, about to float away when one single act brought him to Gabriel.

The bite.

His alpha brought his teeth down on the exposed skin, the bond forming and sending Sam into an orgasm so strong he nearly blacked out. He screamed, body clenching around Gabe as he too fell from the top, joining his now-mate as they rode out the chemicals rushing through their bodies.  
After what seemed like an hour, Sam was finally able to think again.

"That was-"

"Amazing." They said in unison.

The two smiled and prepared for round two.

* * *

Dean was very pleased with how his day was going right now.

Other than the fact his brother was currently "forming the bonds with his mate", Dean was still smiling and as happy as can be. Cas was amazing. He smelled tempting ever since his scent finally shifted to full omega and Dean noticed. The alpha in Dean was content on smelling Castiel constantly. It just- suited him.

"Dean?" Cas chuckled, Dean looking up from the omega's neck.

"Yes?"

Cas brought his lips to Dean's forehead, "You just seemed so happy right now."

Dean nodded, "You make me happy, Cas."

The alpha hummed and Dean brought his lips to the hollow of Castiel's neck. His tongue slid from his mouth, licking the skin lightly. Cas was delicious. A moan escaped his lips, back keening into Dean's torso. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, Castiel's bright blue eyes training on Dean's.

"Let's take this slow okay?" Cas said, kissing Dean on the forehead, "I want to make this special."

"It already is baby." Dean smirked, placing his lips onto the omega's.

Cas laughed, "After all, I believe that Sam and Gabe being bonded now means we're going to have to deal with them being all lovey- which doesn't do too well for my sex drive."

"Doesn't matter to me," the alpha remarked, breathing on Castiel's neck, "you're always going to make me get in the mood."

With that, the omega laughed, dragging Dean into a sloppy grinned peck. While their lips touched, Castiel's stomach started growling. It snapped the two out of their touching, Cas smiling sheepishly. Dean laughed, walking into the kitchen and beginning to prepare food for his omega.

Sure, they weren't mates- yet. Dean hoped that was what Castiel wanted, he really did. Nothing more than Cas waking up with him could please him. But knowing there was a smile on his face, and Dean was the cause of it- made the alpha fill with pride. Sure, he felt this way with Castiel when he believed he was still a beta, but that didn't matter now. He wanted Cas, and dammit, he hoped it would work out that way.

Thoughts roamed slowly through Dean's mind as he seasoned the steaks from the fridge. Cas, in the middle of his first heat crying out Dean's name, begging for his fingers or more. It made Dean turn alight like gasoline next to a match. Cas would probably be screaming his name at the top of his lungs, fingers cascading Dean's back as he worked away the knot in Castiel's stomach. His mind drifted, later on when the heat was long over and things were so different.

In his mind, Cas carried the mark. The bite wound showing off to the world he was Dean's and that they were mated. Dean felt a swell of affection, longing to see the faint scar on his omega's neck. Slowly, ever so slowly, Cas morphed again. This time stomach protruded and waddling around patting his stomach. Dean had put it there, was the cause of the bulge. If there wasn't a pan on the stove already, Dean would have run to Castiel to make it a reality.

But he_ couldn't._  
Instead, Dean let the feelings of warmth fade a little.

Dean didn't know what Cas wanted. He had said he wanted to take their relationship slow, probably simmer it out or age like a fine wine. The alpha hoped that maybe Castiel would change his mind or the time for it would be soon. Cas not having_ his _ claim made Dean feel sick-ish.

"Hey Dean-" he snapped out of his thoughts as the voice called from the other room, "what movie do you want to watch?"

Dean thought for a moment, "Let's watch _Titanic _!"

"I thought you were joking when you were drunk..."

"I recommended it, then?"

Cas laughed, "That and Barbie."

Dean hit his forehead with his palm, "Goddammit- I'm dumb."

Arms wrapped Dean's waist, Castiel putting his face on the alpha's back, "You're not dumb Dean- you just don't act your age."

"Hey, damn Cas!" Dean acted as though he had punched him, rubbing his cheek and Cas giggling.

The omega just smiled and pressed his lips to Dean's cheek, "I'll go ahead and put it on, Rose."

Dean was smiling widely as Castiel left to go put on the movie.

Don't judge Dean for it, it was just a good movie.  
Dean hoped he could hold himself together when Jack died- it always got him ever since he was a kid.

* * *

Lucifer smiled as he brought forth several weapons from the collection.

Michael was writing down his thoughts on breaking into Castiel's dorm, timing mattered. They also knew that Gabriel was there- and soon the younger brothers were both being targeted. Lucifer sat down beside him.

"They're a disgrace you know- one being an omega and the other bonding with one."

Michael nodded, "Our justice will be enacted soon enough. For the mean time, let them have a little fun. Sam should be out of his heat in the next few days, so we'll strike a little after that."

"Alright," the second youngest said, smiling widely, "I call dibs on Sam. It's going to make a very interesting experiment for me."

"Go ahead, I'll take Dean. Best we both rid ourselves of the Winchesters while we're at it. Seeming as they have intertwined themselves with their lives. I'll just add extra garbage bags onto the list-_ heavy duty_."

The brothers snickered at their sinister joke.

Lucifer was ready, and waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**** Author's Note: _**

**BE PROUD OF ME.**

**'M TIRED.**

**Anyways, more smutty in here and some with Destiel. (;**

**On to something else- SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS.**

**But then again, I try to update everyday so I think I should get a tad credit for trying. (:**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Gabriel didn't know if he could walk straight.

The past few days had been filled with nothing but constant fucking and endless Sam. The alpha smirked in the erotic memories of his now mate flowed through his brain. Gabe could feel the bond now, lying in the back in his mind. It was like Sam was there with him- when currently he was in law catching up on some work.

Right now though, Gabriel was going to check up on his baby brother because it had been a bit before he could leave the room and Sam let him.  
When Cassie opened the door, he noticed Dean on the couch watching _Titanic._

"Uhh- hey guys." Gabriel said, walking inside.

"Sup." Dean never let his eyes leave the TV. Damn, he was focused.

When Gabriel felt an arm on his shoulder, he looked over to see Cassie dragging him towards the kitchen. As soon as they were inside the room, Cassie rubbed the back of his neck. There was blush all over his face and Gabe felt a little awkward.

Cassie cleared his throat, "So uhh- how's Sam?"

"He's doing fine... We're bonded now." For a second, Gabe let a sliver of happiness slide through the density of the situation.

"Did it uh- ... go... well?"

Gabriel just nodded, looking away, "What about Dean? I bet he's been barking up your tree while I've been busy- right?"

Cassie laughed slightly, "No- not like that. We've just been talking is all, especially after the whole Meg situation and him finding out I'm an omega. Mostly we've been watching movies- this is like, at least the fifth time watching _Titanic _ now."

"He seriously likes it, doesn't he?"

"I can hear you two!" Dean yelled from the other room, "And keep it down because the ship's about to run into the iceberg!"

Cassie and Gabriel laughed.

Gabe looked towards Cassie again, lowering his voice, "So I have a little update on the big bros."

"You do?" The omega's face darkened, eyes beginning to show fear.

"Apparently they've been preparing or something. I've heard about them snooping around campus. We've gotta keep our eyes out. Look, I'm going to go see if Sam's alright and I'll have a chat with Dean later, okay?"

Cassie just nodded.  
With that, Gabe took his leave.

He could feel Sam miss him through the bond, and it was high time to change that to something better.

* * *

Cas was now terrified.

Michael and Lucifer? Snooping? At Richmoore?

The omegas stomach twisted as he leaned on the counter. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he'd put too much stress on himself. Castiel jumped when he felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close.

"I can smell your panic from in there, Cas... What's going on?"

"It's umm-" Cas swallowed, "there were a few more reasons why I didn't out myself as an omega for a while. Gabe isn't my only brother, I have several siblings. Two of which, are the pinpoint of all my stressing that you're asking about, currently."

Dean tightened his grip protectively around Cas' waist, "What are they doing to you?"

Castiel smiled a little as if it were a cruel joke or punchline in his life, "They hate omegas. In fact- despised Gabriel and I when we were just betas and unpresented. I apparently had a sister named Anna but she left quickly after she found out she wasn't presenting as anything- years before I was born. Anyways, their names are Michael and Lucifer."

"I guess your parents were devout people..." Dean muttered.

"Sadly, the titles fit..."

Dean rubbed small circles into Castiel's back, "It's okay, Cas. Go on."

"Well," the omega began, "I figured out soon after the doctor told me I had changed that I was in danger. Michael and Lucifer no doubt angry that a Novak happens to be an omega. They think we're nothing but breeding livestock, and treat us just the same. Gabe left because they clashed a lot over that- and now they probably know he's bonded to Sam. They're apparently sneaking around Richmoore, which is a very bad sign for all of us."

Dean growled, whipping Castiel around and quickly pressing their lips together before releasing and touching foreheads, "I won't let them do anything to you okay? I almost lost it when Meg got you- I full on went alpha. Cas I- I don't want to lose you and I know that recently you've been under so much stress. I think it's too much for you... Especially if your life is on the line all the damned time."

Cas kissed Dean on the hand, taking it and placing his face and leaning, "It's alright Dean. I know you won't let them hurt me or anything. Besides, I'm positive that this stress won't do much."

"But you can get sick, Cas... or infertile..."

"_Oh._." Cas whispered, feeling the bit of tension in Dean's voice. Talking about Castiel's ability to create life was making the omega feel a little queasy.

Dean sighed, "I know that we aren't bonded or that we should be talking about it- but dammit Cas. If this whole 'everyone's out to get you' thing doesn't stop, I'm sure that they'll be hell to pay with your health. I'm just worried, okay?"

Castiel nodded, turning around and giving Dean a soft and meaningful peck, "I know you are. Thank you, Dean."

The two held their foreheads together. Cas thought about Dean's worry and warning, and he couldn't completely deny it. He knew that if his body was pushed enough- things would get dire. Cas understood that, he really did. Sure, maybe he and Dean weren't bonded, and maybe they didn't want kids right now- but the whole point was to be able to make the change in that decision happen. The omega's stomach knotted in worry.

What if Michael and Lucifer struck? What was Cas supposed to do- to expect? He took a deep breath, Dean's scent filling his nose. It lingered with concern and Castiel knew he was probably thinking the same things right now.

"Cas, if anything happens to me... I just- I want you to know you're probably the best thing that's happened to me."

"If anything happens to me as well, I want you to know I feel the same, Dean."

The alpha pulled Cas in close, his arms wrapping around him and resting around the small of his back. Their lips slotted, opening and closing and very few breaths being taken. Every second that passed by, they explored- taking each other's taste and feel in and memorizing the details. Castiel moaned, Dean tightening his grip and bringing his lips harder against the omegas. Dean bit Cas' lower lip, a rise of possession growing in his movements.

"Dean..." Cas whispered, his voice breathy and his eyes half-lidded.

"What is it baby?"

Castiel chuckled softly, "You know... My heat's two weeks away."

Dean smirked, his white teeth escaping his lips and his green eyes alight with something Castiel would describe as, "horny". Once again, the alpha seized his lips before he could say anything else, taking his arms and lifting Cas off of the floor. He squeaked against Dean's mouth, his body being moved against the wall where Dean pinned him. The omegas breath quickened, seeing the want in Dean's eyes.

Castiel smirked, arousal spreading through his body as Dean put a chaste kiss onto his mouth. The alphas arms were to the sides of Cas' head, keeping him in one spot- and he liked it. The meeting of their lips grew rougher, Dean biting and getting more and more heated. Cas kept whimpering and making noises that furthered him on.

"I'm sorry baby..." Dean said, breaths forcing their way through his lips, green eyes connecting with blue, "I know how you want to take this slow and stuff..."

Cas smiled sinisterly, "That never meant we couldn't try things."

Dean perked up instantly.

The alpha pressed his hand to Castiel's groin, earning a moan and wave of pheromones. Dean enjoyed the fact Cas urged him onward, jutting his hips and grabbing his lips with incentive. The need rolling off the man was overwhelming. Dean growled, biting along Castiel's jawline, nipping at the flushed skin. Soon, Castiel was shaking in Dean's arms, the alpha's hand bringing him farther and farther along.

"Dean..." Cas moaned.

The omega slid his hand past the waist of his jeans, hips pushing forward and Dean's mouth vibrated against Castiel's. The two worked each other to the brink, hands and lips reaching skin each second. Cas had his orgasm first, crying out Dean's name. His expression was what made Dean lose it. Castiel's head pulled back in a silent cry, his mouth open and his breath hitching and body tensed. It was perfect.

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, shaking in aftershocks and sweat creasing his brow. Dean pressed light kisses all over Castiel's head, body still humming. It was a pure moment, and the two just absorbed it.

If this was nothing compared to Cas' heat in two weeks- than Dean would probably end up comatose.


	10. Chapter 10

****Author's Note: _**

**Be proud. This chapter was almost 3,000 words. (2,710 to Google Drive.) BE PROUD.**

**Besides, it took for FUCKING EVER TO WRITE THIS SMUT.**

**But- I managed to not use "cock" or "penis" or "shaft" or some other weird shit. :D**

**I think I did pretty good. (Please review on that because I'm nervous I sucked at it... I'm serious. I don't care if it's guest reviews or PM's.)**

**Anyways- ENJOY!~**

* * *

Right now, Dean was talking to Gabriel.

The other alpha was informing him on recent updates on the new threat looming over Castiel's shoulder. Apparently, Michael and Lucifer despised omegas. Cas wasn't kidding when he said that- Dean being filled in on stories by Gabe who shook his head in disgust. The stories he told were revolting, and made Dean want to vomit.

"Dean, I need you to promise me something."

"Shoot."

Gabe looked towards him with a stern expression, eyes narrowing and voice picking up a more serious tone, "I want you to protect Castiel. I understand that you'll probably tell me yes- but I want you to understand that I can't do it. No, it doesn't have to be over 'my brother's big now and can take care of himself'- it's because I failed him before. With Meg."

Dean remained silent.

"You found him Dean, kept Meg from doing something I can't even imagine happening to Cassie. For that, I'm eternally grateful and indebted to you. Dean, you've been there and helped my brother in more ways than one. You two have my blessing."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "Uhh- blessing?"

Gabe nodded, "Yes Dean. I already know that you two have been exploring each other and figuring out where this road leads to. I know you'll take care of him Dean, and I couldn't imagine anyone else being with my baby bro."

"Thanks." Dean smiled, feeling a little awkward but happy for the words, "You better make sure Sammy's safe, too. I expect the same from you."

The other alpha nodded, saying goodbye and leaving.

Dean stepped back into Castiel's dorm, smelling the brewed tea and the comforting scent of just Cas. When he stepped into the kitchen, Cas was reading a book, deeply burrowed within the words and smiling. Dean loved this, the small things. It made him smile at night and beam in the morning.

"Whatcha readin' Cas?"

The omega looked up, eyes leaving the black print, "This? It's_ Black Beauty_. It's one of my favorite childhood books."

"What's it about?"

"A horse." Castiel sent a glare towards Dean when he chuckled, "I'm being serious... Anyways, it's about how tragic things happen in his life. Such as finding out it was his brother that had been killed during the rabbit chase, losing Ginger, and being abused. Sure, it's about nothing more than a horse- but's it's compelling."

Dean just smiled, reaching over the table and placing a peck on Cas' forehead, "I like it when you get this way about things."

Cas chuckled, "I feel the same with you and the Impala- how's it coming along, by the way?"

"Really nicely." Dean perked, "I just got bumpers without dents and the chrome isn't peeling. I'm going to put them on later this week when the bolts come in."

"I can't wait till she's ready. I'm really looking forward to driving her."

Dean looked at Cas, "Who said you were driving?"

Castiel laughed, "I did."

The two were lost to their giggles, filling the kitchen and the atmosphere with bubbly snorts and chuckles. Cas set the book down and tackled Dean to the floor. Rough housing had become a new past-time for them. It was also a popular choice because it usually led to a certain something.

Cas ended up on top, leaning on his arm and smiling as he positioned his legs around Dean's hips. He straddled him, smirking as Dean let his eyes wander over the expanse of too little skin. Slowly, Castiel slipped his t-shirt off, laughing slightly as the hungry look emerged in Dean's eyes.

"What?" He was still laughing a bit.

Dean just smirked, "Nothing... You're just so-" Dean trailed his hands up Castiel's sides, the omega shivering, "fucking _perfect_."

Cas dipped himself, softly dragging his lips against Dean's. They were soft, plush, and beginning to pinken with the usage. Dean had to admit he was really starting to like the flushed version of Cas. He growled, his teeth snagging on the bottom lip and tugging a little. Castiel seemed to understand, and he rolled his hips. Dean let out a breath.

Apparently, this seem enjoyable to Cas.

Every so often, he moved his hips, rocking himself against Dean and making the alpha demand more and more. It seemed every second was making him want more touch, more friction. However- Cas supplied it well. Dean couldn't suppress his moans anymore, the palm pressing against him making the situation even more pleasurable. It was growing more heated, Cas beginning to move to Dean's neck.

Sure, it was rare alphas ever let omegas or other partners take control of the wheel- it was against their instincts. It was listed: find, take, provide, protect. For Dean to let Castiel make the moves was a sign of utter trust and a huge deal for the alpha. Secretly, his alpha grumbled in the background- but still enjoyed all the sensations.

"Fuck!" Dean breathed, the omega's hips rolling in sync with his hand and Dean's spine arching.

Castiel chuckled, "Isn't that what we're doing, Dean?"

In response, Dean turned the tables. He flipped Castiel onto his back, directing the attention to his omega. Cas gasped, Dean placing his mouth to the fly of the stretched jeans. Slowly, he took his tongue, wrapping it around the zipper and biting down on it with his teeth. Cas watched intently, eyes almost black as Dean pulled down with his green eyes never leaving his.

Castiel almost screamed when Dean took him in his mouth. Slowly he worked, lips taught and mouth progressing up and down. Cas ran his fingers through his hair, mouth open and neck exposed. It only furthered Dean, his head bobbing faster and his swirled his tongue around the appendage in his mouth. Cas shuddered, breathing out Dean's name or words of encouragement.

Dean let Cas release in his mouth, smiling and chuckling at how the omega shuddered and lost it. When he was done, he looked towards Dean. Castiel's pupils were wide and his face red. Dean could hear the pulsing- could feel it too- of his heart. Dean slowly let Castiel slide out.

"Dean-" Cas threw himself on top, "it's _my_ turn."

Cas seemed a little unsure, not going all out with the zipper like Dean did. Either way, Dean was turned on just as much as he undid his jeans. He pulled them down along with the boxers, fingers lingering and unsure. Cas eyed Dean, inching closer. At first, Cas stuck his tongue out, licking the tip and tasting. Dean let out a few moans, hips raising and bucking towards the source of touch. Then, Cas took him in.

Dean cried out just as Castiel did. It was as if his nerves were buttons and Cas was keyboard smashing right now. He jerked his hips, the omegas tongue caressing and pulling. Dean opened his eyes, looking towards Cas below his waistline. His black hair was visible, Dean's fingers intertwining within the strands of raven. He looked amazing, and the alpha in Dean purred at the image.

"Dammit,_ Cas_..."

The omega lifted his eyes towards Dean. The blue was bright, eccentric, alight with the eager want to get Dean off. As a response, he took every inch in, and Dean opened his mouth not only at the jolt through his body- but surprise. The heated pool in Dean's pelvis began to boil over, Cas still providing as Dean orgasmed.

After the black cleared Dean's vision, he saw Castiel licking away every drop that the alpha had given. If Dean hadn't just released, he would have done so right then and there. After the last bead was cleaned, Cas looked towards Dean and smirked.

"Did you have fun?"

"That was probably the best I've ever gotten. What about you, Cas?"

Cas laughed, "If it makes you feel better- you were my first."

Dean swelled with pride, pulling his boxers on and leaving his jeans strewn on the floor, "Yeah, that does make me feel a tad happier."

The idea of anyone else sucking off Castiel- or doing anything else- made Dean grit his teeth.

"Well, I'm pleased you had a good time."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, putting his mouth against his and receiving a faint taste of salt, "I'm looking forward to more."

"Me too." Cas smirked.

* * *

Michael removed the binoculars from his face.  
How disgusting.

Not only did he just have to watch his brother have his package sucked, he had to see him return the favor. His stomach convulsed. Michael was surely to make them pay for that.

"They done yet?" Lucifer whined, annoyed that they couldn't barge in and raise hell yet.

"Just got done." the eldest brother glared at Lucifer, "Now, we have to wait till one of them is alone for us to act."

Lucifer nodded, "I've got the gun loaded and ready to fire. Knife's in my pocket- just in case."

Michael smiled, "Always prepared for war- how modest."

"What can I say?" Lucifer shrugged, "I like the sight of blood."

The two chuckled darkly, and returned to gazing at their targets. Sam and Gabe came second, considering Castiel was the biggest threat to the Novak name. At least Gabriel was an alpha. That was the only thing buying him and Sam a little more time.

"It seems that Castiel is leaving."

Michael readied his knife, carving lines into the trunk of a nearby tree, "Fine, we'll use Dean to lure Castiel to us. Even better than we originally planned- expose the weakness of the inferior."

"Are you ready?"

"I have been."

The two sauntered forward to snatch Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean was still humming to himself. Cas had gone out to get a few things, and now Dean was tidying up after everything. It seemed to be a pretty good day. No sign of Michael or Lucifer since two days before, and Dean was grateful for that.

Even though his gut wanted to convince him otherwise.

He figured that they were probably lurking around waiting for an opening. They'd rush in, taking the element of surprise and doing extra unneeded damage.

The door was suddenly kicked in.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted, two alphas throwing themselves forward.

He barely managed to escape the slice of a knife, only connecting with air and making Dean's heart thud in his chest. One of them glared, his sandy blonde hair and sickly eyes training on every minor twitch of Dean's skin. The alphas lowered themselves and readied for the next advance.

The other one went first, his gun pointed towards Dean. Before his finger fully pulled the trigger, Dean rolled out of the way, going underneath the bullet's path of flight, and ending up near his attacker's knees. Dean knocked his feet out, pressing his hands down on the alpha's throat and grabbing the gun.

"Stop!" The other shouted, desperation spiking in his voice.

"Why the fuck are you two here!?" Dean yelled, the barrell pressing into the intruder's skull.

The alpha underneath Dean squirmed, eyes wide and breath halted as the other spoke, "I suggest you drop that weapon, Winchester."

Dean looked up, gun still pointed towards the man below, "Excuse me?"

"You see," he chuckled darkly, "we thought we recognized you and Sammy's last name... Know anyone by the name of Mary?"

That's when Dean lost everything.

* * *

Michael rubbed his throat to ease the pain. He had just gotten done carrying the unconscious Dean Winchester out to the car.

After Lucifer's little stunt, Dean had pretty much passed out- but that also had to do with the fact Michael knocked him upside the head. Right now, they were getting ready to drive towards an old place Dean should know well. When the car screeched as Lucifer pressed the brakes, the alpha eyed the person laying in the back seat.

"Where do you want to put him?"

"The_ room._"

Lucifer nodded, turning the key and silencing the car. The brothers got out, one grabbing Dean by the arms and one by the legs. As they maneuvered the alpha over the bed, they grabbed the ties and secured his arms and legs before he awoke.

Lucifer sighed, "Where's the thank you?"

"What thank you?"

The second youngest rolled his eyes, "I just saved your damned life- and I don't even get a nod or something?"

Michael just glared at him, "I saved your ass countless times. Just because I slipped up once doesn't mean anything."

"By slipped up do you mean being pinned to the floor and having a gun pressed to your head? He could have pressed the trigger anytime Mike, and if he did- well, let's be happy he didn't."

The brothers stopped talking for a moment.

Michael remembered this house well- especially this room. The layout was still sketched out in his mind after so many years had passed. He and Lucifer had been nine about that time- just two years before Gabriel was born and one year before Castiel. It had been a night of the brother's lives- and they cherished the memory like gospel.

Dean began to stir.  
Show time.

* * *

"Wake up, sunshine." One snickered, tightening a rope around Dean's ankle.

"W-Where am I?" Dean was desperately trying to blink away the blur lingering in his vision.

He sighed, "Some place you should know well- oh, I'm Lucifer by the way. That's Michael. I'm sure you two have gotten to really know each other by now."

Dean growled. Of course it be these two fucks. At least it wasn't Cas.

"What do you want?" Dean hissed, "Why are you doing this?"

Lucifer chuckled, "I'm sure you have many questions, Dean. Afraid there aren't too many answers."

Dean just glared.

"You see Dean, this is all just something that we've done before. An act- a feat. I guess you could say this was once our stage."

Dean looked around, taking in the room around him. Everything was the same since that night. If Dean lost focus on reality he could still hear the gurgles and smell the blood- the sirens wailing in the distance. Dean's mind connected the dots, and his heart buckled under the weight.

"That's right Dean..." Lucifer laughed, "We killed dear old Mary Winchester."

* * *

Sam was kissing Gabriel when Castiel barged in.

"Gabe- Michael and Lucifer have Dean."

Sam was off of Gabe in mere seconds, "Where are they?!"

"Sam, calm down! We need to figure out where they've could have gone to."

Cas looked just as horrified as Sam, their scents making the room uncomfortable and tense, "Gabe- you know them best. Where could they have taken Dean?"

Gabriel looked away rubbing his neck, "Cas, remember when I told you that I found out they did something awful years ago?"

He just nodded.

Gabe swallowed, "They committed murder."

"They _what!? _"

"An omega. She was bonded to a beta-" Gabe tried to look comfortingly towards Sam, "a beta named John Winchester."

Sam's face went pale, the color draining and his chest stilling. He could see the heartbreak in Gabriel's face as the omega understood. His mother had been murdered by Lucifer and Michael.

Sam had already explained to Gabe the situation and past regarding his mother. It was always a soft spot for Sam, considering he never had any memories of her like Dean did. He also regretted that his brother had heard and almost seen all of it happen- trying to protect Sam. It always made his throat clench and burn. Dean had always been there, from the start. To know all of this and Dean was in danger made Sam almost collapsed on the floor.

"Moose?"

Sam tried not to let his knees buckle, throwing his ass onto the bed and putting his face in his hands. Cas joined in with Gabe to help comfort Sam a little bit- just enough to where they could get started on searching.

"Hey Sammy, I know you need time- but we can't give it to you. Lucifer and Michael are bad enough by themselves. Dean's in tons of danger, and we need to get him back as soon as possible."

Sam just nodded, hoping that by the end of this it'd be over.

* * *

**** 2ND Author's Note: _**

_**AWWW SNAP - PLOT TWISTS!**_

**I would just like to say a quick thank you to Jessie (guest) and the other Guest that gave reviews to this.**

**I want to reply to your messages/reviews but can't because you don't have an account.**

**I would just like to say thank you because not most guests leave comments/reviews on stories! Still, I'm happy you guys enjoyed it and I thank you again for your support- in fact: EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND FOR READING THIS SHIT.**

**And also, the Guest gave me tons of credit (+ hugs, cuddles, and happy squeals) for TRYING to update daily- which IS FUCKING AWFUL BUT I CAN DO IT ANYWAY BECAUSE 'MERICA.**

**Also, sorry if any of my chapters have mistakes (I've read through some and have seen them) and I'm shortly going to update them to fix these and make them correct and phrased right. It's hard sometimes because my fingers can't type as fast as my brain thinks of sentences sometimes and I forget words or misspell them. (Apparently Csa = Cas to me so, I apologize.) These errors/phrasings/bugs shall be fixed soon. I apologize for the horrible grammar and storyline. ):**


	11. Chapter 11

**** Author's Note: _**

**Quick shout out to LirielLee for adding this story to her community! (:**

**(THANKS EVERYBODY! SERIOUSLY!)**

**Anyways, I'd just like to say I did pretty well for the word count on this chapter. It's around 4,105. (2ND LONGEST CH.)**

**On to other business, there's no smut in this (pretty positive) but more emotion/plot. Sorry, but then again the last few chapters have focused on that so be happy! (:**

**UPDATE: I've gone through older chapters and fixed all the problems that I found in them (except Author's notes because Im lazy) and they are now updated/replaced. If you see any other errors please notify me and I will fix them as soon as I can. Remember, I update daily (or try to) so there you go. (:**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Castiel was worried.

Dean was apparently at the house where his parents were murdered. Gabe explained that Michael and Lucifer were talking about killing Mary one night and Gabe had overheard them. Later, the unpresented beta- at the time- confronted them. Gabriel told Cas that was the reason he ran away several years ago. Now, apparently past was sort of repeating itself.

Cas knew Lucifer and Michael. They were stubborn, prided, sexists, and liked to add irony to situations on the side. For them to kill Dean in the same place as his mother years ago- that was an opportunity they could never pass up if they tried. Now, it was their downfall in their plan.

"Cas?" Sam asked quietly, the two falling behind Gabe a bit.

"Yes?"

Sam cleared his throat a little, "I just want you to know I'm just as worried as you are. We're going to find Dean and bring him back in one piece, okay?"

Cas didn't answer, only looking towards the ground and using every ounce of faith in anything to wish that Dean was at least alive. The omega couldn't bear to think himself away from Dean, especially after all the work they've been putting into each other. If Dean died, Castiel probably would too. Cas was sure his body would just give out on him.

And a small part was okay with that if that was about to happen.

* * *

Dean could feel the rope rubbing his skin raw from his movements.

He hissed, Michael and Lucifer somewhere else in the house doing god knows what. Right now, Dean was using the privacy to try and find a way to loosen the ropes. Nothing was working. The alpha gritted his teeth, using his legs to see if he could knock a bedpost loose- just anything. Instead- nothing.

"Struggling's useless, you know..." Michael was leaning in the doorway, watching Dean squirm contently.

"Doesn't mean I won't try, dick."

Michael chuckled, "You know, you have a lot of spirit kid. Too bad I'm gonna have to break it. Let's start now."

Dean was sure his swallow was audible as he saw the other alpha pick up a knife. Slowly, he played with it in the air, a constant smirk on his face. In his mind, all Dean could hear was common sense yelling at him to run- get away from the man and get to somewhere safe- but he couldn't. Dean was tense as the knife inched closer and closer.

"_FUCKING HELL! _" Dean screamed, the knife slicing parts of his arm and blood beginning to ooze onto the sheets below.

"Indeed it is- should teach you not to counter me again, Dean. Besides- it's nothing compared to what I have in store for you later."

Dean gasped in air, "W-Why Cas? Why Gab-be?"

Michael looked at the crimson on the silver blade, "Because- omegas are practically useless to alphas. We're stronger, we're tougher. We have all the necessary tools to succeed in life. What do they have? Need. Constant protection, the bonds- all unimportant and distracting. If no omegas existed, think about how the world could run."

"Yeah, it'd be filled with assholes like you." Dean spat.

"Clever. But, no. It'd be like a fine tuned machine, Dean. Never breaking- never failing. Dependable. Unlike them."

Dean shivered as he felt the blood start to come through his shirt on his back, "So that's why you two are after Cas- he's an omega and you want him dead. I thought he was kidding when he said that. I take it back now. You guys are a fine piece of fucking work, ya know that?"

Michael grinned sinisterly, slicing a line into Dean's leg through his jeans, Dean letting out an anguished cry, "We are fine creations. We were modeled in the form of perfection. Sure, most alphas don't see us this way- more of equals. They are just as important as the omegas. Remember Meg? She was one of our allies."

"Of fucking course... Assholes stick to assholes." Dean hissed under his breath, the cuts burning and blood crusting in his clothes and skin.

"Do you know what happened to Meg, Dean?"

He shook his head slightly, eyes narrowing and never leaving Michael's, "Not after I slammed her into the wall repeatedly until her spine snapped into tiny pieces."

"She _died_ because of you!" Michael yelled, preparing the knife to slice again- only to pause, "She was only in the hospital for a day- then they called it. You murdered her Dean."

"I was protecting Cas- something you're not too familiar with bastard! Besides- you killed my mother because she didn't want to fuck you! Not that I can blame her- you're a revolting piece of shit!"

Michael growled, taking the knife and shoving it into Dean's gut. Dean screamed, feeling the blade cut flesh and muscle and blood pouring out from the handle. The alpha threw his head back in pain, tears cascading down his face as Michael removed the blood-stained blade.

"The irony," Michael stated, looking towards the dripping blood, "is that this was the blade we slaughtered your mother with. Guess you can say it runs in the family."

"Fuck you."

Michael's gaze grew colder than before, "Keep up with your mouth and you'll end up like dear old mommy."

Dean's mouth had blood seeping into it- why, he didn't know. Right now, his cuts and stomach were burning, and Dean could smell the familiar salt in the air. He swallowed, the rusty tang going down his throat to settle around his knife wound.

"What's the point? You already stabbed me, so I'm more than likely to die of fucking blood loss or from the wound."

Michael only snorted, "I'll just make leaving a little harder for you then."

Dean just hoped somehow Cas would wind up okay.

* * *

Cas was beginning to doubt they could find Dean.

It had been a day since he was captured, and Castiel felt like utter shit for that fact. Dean had been so quick to find Cas while Meg had him. Sure, Dean had the advantage of Meg being too self-centered to believe that she could just walk away with Cas and not do anything to cover her tracks. Michael and Lucifer were different. Even though they were just like Meg in the personality aspect- they at least weren't too dumb when it came to hiding.

It turns out the house in which Mary Winchester was murdered had been destroyed from a fire a couple of years after the fact- so where could Dean be?

Cas was currently twiddling his thumbs at Gabe's dorm room, his thoughts consuming him and making his scent of guilt pour off of himself. Gabe was out trying to figure out where in the hell their older brothers could be while Cas stayed.

They had made a deal with each other.  
Cas still heard Gabriel's voice ringing in his ears.

_"You need to stay behind while Sam and I search for Dean, okay?"_

_"What?! Why!?" Cas stared at his brother in desperation._

_Gabe sighed, "Michael and Lucifer are more than likely going to use Dean as an advantage against you. I won't be handing my baby brother over for the slaughter. You stay- we'll find-"_

_"No! " Cas hissed, "I can't just sit around while they probably mutilate and torture Dean! How am I supposed to do that, Gabriel?! What would you do if it were Sam?"_

_Gabe stayed silent for a while, looking down at the floor with a solemn expression, "I don't know what I'd do if Sammy were gone... He's become _everything_ for me, and just the thought of him getting caught by those assholes makes my breath leave my lungs. In fact- I don't even want to think about if I ever lost him... Even though I know he's not right now it still plagues me- and I don't want to know what it's like to go through the real thing... Look Cassie, I know this isn't easy for you, but then again nothing in life ever is. I just don't want to go through the possibility of losing you both..."_

_"Then you have a small idea of what I'm feeling right now Gabe... Right now- all I want is for him to be back and okay and I just can't stay here and do nothing. Not when I know that I could be helping to get him back..." Cas had tears welling in his eyes and his lungs ached, wishing the alpha were there next to him instead of being with his older brothers._

_Gabe looked up, his amber eyes softening and his brows raising, "Cassie, I understand how much you care about Dean- I really do. I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I possibly can to get him back to you- because I understand how you feel in every possible way. Sam and I are just the same. The way your stomach becomes a pit and you think you're about to lose it all. How you're on way too thin of a line and you look down and see how far you're gonna fall down. And don't think Dean didn't try doing the same thing as you. He went mad looking for you, Cassie. So I know Dean at least cares about you just the same."_

_Cas let the tears he was holding back escape, running from his scrunched eyes as he took refuge in Gabriel's shoulder. He cried until his ribs felt like breaking, till his lungs seemed to be working improperly, until the world around him spun as though he was in a tornado instead of standing in a room. All his pent up emotions crashing down on him at once and the omega buckling underneath the weight of it all. Castiel hung onto the fabric of Gabe's shirt, pinching it between his fingers as he just let it all go._

_"D-Dean..." Cas choked._

_"I know Cassie," Gabe rubbed circles into his brother's back, "I know."_

Cas had agreed later on to the deal. He knew before the promise that Michael and Lucifer were using Dean as bait. They knew he was Castiel's closest thing to pure happiness in life (besides Gabe but you get the point). Dean had come crashing into his life after Sam had knocked on his door. Their relationship grew and grew until it was towering over the two of them. Cas felt like it was just yesterday that he and Dean were just meeting.

_"So," the other man said, "you must be Castiel."_

_He nodded, "Yeah, you are..."_

_"Dean Winchester."_

Castiel tried not to bit his lip hard enough to draw blood- he really did.

_"Cas," Dean said, the beta snapping to attention, "is that a Batman t-shirt?"_

_Cas nodded, "Yea umm... It's been my favorite as a kid. He's my favorite out of any comic book character."_

_Dean nodded, smiling wider, "Awesome dude! I love Batman! What isn't cool about owning lots of money and getting to blow shit up?"_

The omega let the tears slither down his face. It was before all of this had happened. Sure, he and Dean had a few close calls before this and it seemed as if they were getting thrown into the ring time after time- but Michael and Lucifer were different. Dean could easily die.

Cas just hoped Dean was right.

_"Should be-" Dean said, starting to laugh a little, "I just tend to beat the norms a lot. That bother you or somethin'?"_

Castiel_ really_ hoped he was.

* * *

Gabe was giving it his all to find Dean.

Apparently, Big M and Luce were doing a damned good job keeping their tracks hidden from the alpha. It made Gabriel hiss and curse under his breath. He should of seen this coming- but he was too busy trying to be sure Sam was alright to notice.

But then again Gabe was still doing the right thing.

Sure, Sam had been a little bit more on the forefront of his mind- but he always had been. Gabe had been interested in Sam when he was still a beta- growing fond of his long hair in law as he scribbled away. Gabriel had just been protecting his mate, something he was supposed to do. Because it was true when he told Cassie he wouldn't have a clue what his life would be if his moose was gone. It made his chest tighten and clench at just the thought of being without his mate.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, stopping the two from walking and turning him towards his face, "You're making me feel upset just from your scent let alone our bond- what is it?"

"It's just- I had a talk with Cassie earlier today. I made him promise to stay behind because it would be expected of him to run headfirst into Lucy and Mikey's trap. It sort of lead to us talking about if we lost one of you and- fuck Sam I don't ever want that to happen."

The omega smiled sadly, pressing his lips to the slightly shorter man's forehead as he closed his eyes, "It's hard to think of losing you too- and I know you don't want me to think that way. Recently it just seems we keep getting reminded of how easy it is to lose each other. Even though some may see it as annoying or unlucky- I'm grateful. It just reminds me of how much I need you in my life Gabe, and I'm sure it goes the same for them."

"I know... It hurts to think that- even worse when I see how worked up Cassie is. I'm just hoping after all this is over everything will be okay. I know that Dean and Cassie have yet to bond, but even now they're just as close. Do you think- ..."

"That they have a soul bond?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Gabe only nodded.

It was rare to ever find soul bonds. Cassie and Dean we're already very close, acting as though they had mated even though they hadn't. Cassie's neck sported no mark, and Gabe thought that odd. Sure, he and Sam had bonded pretty quickly- but it was because they just couldn't wait any longer. It hurt to. Soul bonds like to simmer sometimes, and it created a relationship so strong it could never be broken no matter what.

Sam kissed his forehead, "Yeah I think so too. But their connection can never compare to yours in my mind."

"Thanks Moose."

They gave each other a peck and continued onward to finding Dean.

* * *

Michael knew he was pushing his luck.

Dean was beginning to pale and he no longer thrashed about when the knife came near. In fact, he seemed unsurprised and void of emotion as the metal reached his skin. Dean was honestly looking like more like a corpse than a person with every second that passed by.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I have no idea. The main point of capturing Dean was to get Castiel- but he hasn't appeared anywhere."

Lucifer sighed, "Maybe we should send Dean as a warning. You know- tell Castiel we're still watching and waiting just like always. The stress will probably kill him."

The eldest nodded in agreement, "So it shall be, then. We'll leave him a few blocks from the hospital- good enough?"

"Good enough."

* * *

Cas was still sulking in his chair when his phone vibrated, Sam's number lighting up the screen.

Immediately the omega snatched it and flipped it open, "Sam? Did you find Dean?"

"_Not us- someone else. You're not going to like this Cas but- he's in the emergency room right now._"

"Where is he?!" Cas screamed into the phone, pleading to whoever was listening to let Dean be okay.

Sam swallowed on the other end, "_9081 Franklin Road, room 206. We're here now and Cas-" _Sam paused,_ "I don't think you're going to like what you see_."

That was all Castiel heard before he slammed his phone shut and jumped in the car.

Castiel knew he was probably breaking six laws right about now, but he didn't give a shit. Dean was back, was hurt- the facts piling up and towering over Cas as he rushed over to the hospital. Michael and Lucifer didn't kill him at least- not fully, if to be realistic. The omega wasn't sure what to expect as to the condition of Dean, and he hoped it wouldn't break his heart. But knowing how everything seemed to be against him- he knew it would.

When Cas slammed the door open to Dean's room, Gabe and Sam looked up at him. Dean was unconscious and had machines plugged in all around him. There was nothing more than the sound of beeping and breathing inside the now too small room.

Then Cas saw all the wounds.

Slits and cuts were everywhere, stitches and bandages littering the pale skin. Dean had on an oxygen mask, and his face was swollen and bruised from repeated battering. Over his stomach, was a large white square of gauze and cotton.

"What did they do? ..." Cas' voice was so small, barely registering in his ears.

"I told you, you wouldn't like what you found..." Sam said quietly, "They stabbed him, cut him, beat him. They even went as far as poisoning him with something. The doctors are running tests now."

Cas felt his throat tighten with his next words, "Do you think he'll make it? ..."

Gabe looked towards Castiel, "We're not sure right now, Cassie. I'm sorry."

The omega went to Dean's side, not looking up from the damaged body, "Get out."

Sam and Gabriel complied, leaving Cas alone with Dean. He waited until he heard the door shut to start crying. He let his tears fall onto Dean's skin, carrying away dirt and bits of dried blood as he wept. Cas picked up his hand, kissing all over the back of his hand as he kept crying.

"Oh Dean," he choked, "what am I to do?"

Cas took shaky and tear-filled breaths, "I can't lose you, assbutt. I love you, and I _need _ you... I want to bond with you, I want to fall asleep in your arms at night. Dean, I can't go on in life without you, especially when we never got a chance to start the biggest step we can take. We're supposed to do things together Dean- grow old, have kids... I'm supposed to be with you, and I know that you want that and you feel the same... But for God's sake Dean!"

The omega bit his lip, "_Don't _ fucking die on me now!"

Cas didn't expect the hand to twitch and the fingers to softly wrap around his. When Castiel looked up, his blurry eyes saw Dean still unconscious. He could hear him.

"Dean? ..."

The alpha's swollen eyelid twitched.

"Oh my god..." Cas wept, "Dean..."

* * *

Dean wasn't sure where he was.

All he could see around him was a field, the breeze picking up the scent of wildflowers and grass. The plants around him swayed, reaching around Dean's knees as the alpha looked around. The scene around him was comforting, the sun turning the vegetation a fiery yellow around the edges, and making Dean's skin feel warm. When he turned to look behind him, Dean saw a large Oak tree alone, a woman sitting on the bench and staring at Dean.

Dean approached her, noticing how familiar she looked. The breeze catching strands of her black hair and the bench swaying a bit. When the alpha finally reached her, he sat down beside her and looked out towards the field.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean looked towards her, blue eyes smiling and soft, "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel's mother- Lynn."

"Cas told me about you a little bit... He said you died when he was five because you were sick."

She nodded, smiling a little, "I did, it wasn't expected. Neither was the cause."

"Do you mind telling me?" Dean looked towards the field, "I'm sure it'll help Cas whenever I get back."

Lynn laughed, "I admire your determination and cause- however, you find that out on your own... For now, let's talk."

From the distance, Dean heard kids laughing and a parent yelling at them to be careful. The sound rang in his ears with nostalgia as two children ran through the grass. As Dean noticed them, he saw it was himself and Sammy when they were with their dad one year during the summer. One of the very few times he was ever there. To Dean, it was a cherished memory.

"I understand you plan to bond with my son." Lynn voiced, watching the past play out in front of them.

"I do."

Lynn smiled, "Good. My son deserves to be happy, as do you Dean. Castiel has always been kind-hearted, helpful to those in need. I watched as he opened himself up to strangers and gave them happiness and hope. For that, I am most proud of him. He's just the same as you Dean, in so many ways."

"He is?"

Lynn nodded, "Yes. Castiel always looked out for his brothers, especially Gabriel. He would comfort him after fights or fix the wounds he earned from them. Just like how you helped your brother Sam after your mother and from your father."

Dean watched as his past self tackled Sam, ruffling his hair and Dean smiled, "What can I say, he needs an eye on him."

"Just as Michael and Lucifer do. When I first became a mother, I never expected to regret any of my children or to be disappointed in them. It seems as though my eldest and second have changed that. I am sorry that they have done this to you and Castiel- as they have done to so many others."

"They've done this a lot, I take it?"

Lynn sighed, looking down towards her hands, "Far too much, I'm afraid."

Sam laughed, rolling around in the grass as Dean tickled him. It was a few years before Sam hit his growth spurt and completely outgrew Dean.

"_Bitch! _" His past self laughed.

"_Jerk! _"

Lynn and Dean sat silent for a moment, watching the past and younger Winchester brothers chase each other around while John sat smiling nearby. To Dean, he was pretty content here- but he missed Cas, in fact missed Sam and Gabe.

"When do I get to go back?"

Lynn chuckled at how Sam tripped Dean, "I do not know. That Dean, is up to you."

"Why did you visit me- while I'm at it..."

"I wanted to see who my youngest was bonding with somewhat in person while I had the chance. Besides, I like your memories. They're sweet and warm and not many people get to have them. Hopefully, this can be you and Castiel instead someday."

Dean thought for a moment, "Why isn't Cas here?"

"Because Dean, right now you're-living your good memories. You're on the border of life and death, and it's making you choose which way you lean."

"Life- obviously. I want to see Cas again."

Lynn shook her head, "I'm afraid it isn't easy Dean. It's going to take a lot out of you, but I believe it is manageable if you tried hard enough."

_"Oh Dean," _Cas choked out from the sky around them,_ "what am I to do?"_

"Cas? Cas! I can hear you!"

Lynn saddened beside him, "But he cannot hear you, Dean. This is where you push back."

Dean nodded, "Cas, I hear you! I'm trying- okay?"

Dean saw the world around him begin to fade, Lynn smiling sadly and his past self and Sam still going on in the background. He felt the warmth leave his skin and the light begin to dim. Cas' cries were growing stronger, and Dean started to feel soft fingers rubbing his hand. Tears pattered around him, and Dean felt the growing aches through his body slam into him.

"Cas..." He groaned, feeling himself in his body again.

Dean's eyes were shut, and he felt like he didn't have the energy to even open them. Everything hurt, stung, and pulsed in pain. Castiel was beside him crying and Dean tried his hardest to do something. Slowly, he forced his stiff fingers to wrap around Cas' with all the strength he had left.

"Dean? ..."

The alpha tried opening his eyes, but to no avail.

"Oh my god..." Cas wept, "Dean..."

That's when Dean couldn't keep himself awake anymore and he drifted off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**** Author's Note: _**

**Alrighty- chapter 12!**

**You guys should be excited. THERE'S SMUT AGAIN! MORE SMUT!**

**Anyways, this chapter has a little over 3,000 words which I'm pretty happy with. Considering.**

**This chapter was a little hard to write honestly- I was kinda unsure where to point it to but wound up with this. It was good enough to me, so sorry if you wanted a little more. (If you want I'll add more or something. I wasn't sure if you're okay with the 2 month jump.)**

**Either way- ENJOY!~**

* * *

It had been a week since Dean had returned from the hospital.

He remembered waking up to find Cas crying beside him a few days after he returned from the field dream. The omega looked like he hadn't eaten or slept right in days. Dean had cupped his face, seeing the dark purple bags underneath the electric blue eyes that were staring at him. Dean hated seeing Cas like this, and made him promise he'd never let himself slip like that again.

Cas had also explained the situation with Michael and Lucifer out out to Dean. Apparently, shortly after Dean was abandoned a few blocks from the hospital, the FBI and cops showed up at their door. Cameras had caught their tags and they were busy getting charged with hundreds of felonies. They had apprently built a replica of Sam and Dean's house in their backyard- and had even gone as far as poisoning Castiel's mother. Depiste this news to Cas, Sam and Gabe had taken most of the pinpoint (mainly legal) away from Dean and Cas, letting the two get their needed rest. For that, the omega was grateful.

Right now, he was sitting in his own dorm (cleaned and fixed up as a gift from Gabe and Sam- thank god for that). Castiel was inside the kitchen fixing Dean some soup, considering his stomach was still healing from the stab wound. The doctors said it would be awhile before Dean could really be able to have the muscles handle anything other than liquids inside his stomach. The alpha hated it.

"Do you think I can do beer?"

"No!" Cas laughed, "The doctor told you that it would mess with the pain killers while you're taking them."

Dean threw his head back in annoyance, "Damn! I don't understand why! It's not going to do anything!"

Dean felt Cas settle himself on his lap, "Dean, look at me." The alpha complied.

"Look, I know that it's bothering you that your diet only consists of shitty foods and no alcohol- but your body isn't ready to process that yet... Dean, you were almost dead when I got to you, and it's more than you think. This isn't some stomach bug or fever, Dean. You could have died on me..."

"Cas I- ..." Dean pressed his lips softly to Castiel's, "I know it isn't simple and it's going to take me some time to get better, but I'm still here and kickin'. I'm never going to leave you Cas, as long as I have a say in it."

The omega smiled, taking his mouth and bringing it to Dean's, taking the bottom lip with his teeth and tugging. Dean took a breath, using his tongue and flicking it over the quickly pinking flesh. Cas moaned, bringing his hands to cup Dean's face, rolling his hips and letting Dean wrap his arms around him.

"Let me at least get the soup off of the eye before I set fire to your dorm."

Dean waited, hearing the hurried shuffling around in the kitchen before Cas sprinted back into the room and smiled. The alpha laughed, letting Castiel back onto his lap and restarting the touching. In no time, they were back into it, Dean's hands going underneath Cas' shirt and running over the heated skin. The smell ran into Dean's nose and he broke off their mouths.

"Cas are you- in _heat? _"

The omega stopped for a moment, "Well it's been two weeks since I told you... It's possible. I thought I felt a little weird today."

Dean bit his lips, the scent making his blood burn in his veins, "How are we supposed to do this? The doctor said I couldn't have sex with you."

"You asked him that!?"

"I needed to know," Dean rolled his eyes playfully, "besides, seems asking has come in handy."

Cas wiggled on Dean's lap, face blushing a little, "Alright then... How are we to do this?"

"Do what?"

Castiel smiled warmly, "Bond, Dean. I want to- really. Before you start asking me if I really want this I'm not lying or hesitating to say yes. Dammit Dean, for the past month my life has gotten completely flipped upside down on me. I didn't expect any of this to happen, and with that, especially you. For Pete's sake I thought you were an omega before I actually met you!"

Dean laughed, "Disappointed with me?"

"Not in the slightest, assbutt. Dean, you've managed to surprise me in every way possible. You've always been there for me, even we you didn't know how to fix the problems I was facing. Especially when you dealt with me being all confusing and secretive with the gender change- and I can't believe you didn't lose your head when you found out. Honestly, I thought it might have pushed you away from me... But Dean, I want to be with you- and for that, I am certain I want to bond with you."

Dean pressed his lips to Cas' softly, "Then I want you to know I feel the exact same way. Cas, I fucking wanted you even when you were a beta- and just the thought of you with someone else makes me feel horrible in so many ways possible. You've done so much for me too, and I'm happy that I got to ever even meet you, Cas."

The alpha smiled, bringing his hand down the waistline of Castiel's jeans and boxers, earning a kiss so desperate and heated that Dean nearly forgot about his knife wound. Cas rocked his hips, making Dean growl possessively and bring his mouth to the omega's neck. He nipped at the skin, Cas keening and throwing his head back for more access. Dean could feel Cas' moans against his mouth as he sucked and pulled on his neck, and he hummed.

"Dean..." Cas whispered.

"You're _mine_ baby," Dean growled, "always have been."

"Always will be." Castiel moaned, hips rolling as Dean worked his fingers.

Soon, Cas was shuddering, neck open and Dean took the invitation. He bit down, teeth sinking down into the flesh as the sweet blood flowed into his mouth. Cas screamed out, hips jutting and releasing as Dean began to work away at the bond mark.

Cas put his forehead against the crook of Dean's neck, gasping for air as Dean's hand slid away. Before the alpha could get rid of the droplets, Cas grabbed his wrist and brought Dean's hand to his face. Blue eyes were half-lidded and hungry as slowly one by one Castiel slid the fingers in his mouth. Dean watched intently, feeling the omega's tongue slide around his finger and gently pull at the skin. He rocked his hips, Dean gasping as his finger popped out of Cas' mouth.

"Glad I removed the soup."

Dean watched as slowly Cas slid himself to the floor on his knees, eyeing Dean with a smirk, "Why is that?"

Dean wanted to slap himself he sounded so desperate, "Because Dean, if it were on the stove-" Cas undid the fly to Dean's jeans, "it would be alight by now."

The alpha suppressed a cry as Cas slid down his boxers with his teeth, watching as Dean threw his head back. He began from the bottom, swirling his tongue around and pressing his lips to the sensitive areas. Dean was bucking to the touch, the smell and touches from Cas making him extra responsive- which Castiel noticed. The omega brought his mouth to the tip, using his tongue to lap the slit and make Dean cry out.

Cas was getting really fucking good at this.

Cas took him in his mouth, the flesh pulling and closing around the length as he moved up and down, Dean moaning and running his fingers through Cas' hair. Dean shook, his orgasm taking him and Cas still going as he released in his mouth and smiling.

"Damn Cas," Dean breathed out after Cas let him out, "you're better than_ I_ am."

"I guess you could say I had a fine example to work off of."

Dean laughed, but stopped as Castiel slid his boxers and jeans off, smirking. Dean watched wide eyed as the omega came forward, getting onto Dean's lap and settling himself. He took a moment after Dean was inside, breathing heavily from the alpha sliding in. Dean smirked, using the tips of his fingers to bring his face up, seizing his lips. Cas moved his hips, making the two groan into the kiss.

Cas bit Dean's bottom lip, working himself on Dean, the alpha returning the favor by moving his mouth to Cas' neck. He gasped as Dean licked to bond mark again, the skin still tingling and heated from its prior involvement. Cas and Dean both lost it at the same time, trembling and holding onto each other as Dean released inside of Castiel.

"Shit..." Cas breathed into Dean's neck.

The alpha traced his fingers over his mate's heated spine, "That was great baby."

Cas looked back smiling, "I know."

"So, where do you want to do this next?"

"What?" Cas laughed.

Dean smirked, "I'm not going to spend this whole heat with you on the couch Cas- I want to fuck you everywhere I possibly can."

Castiel's expression made Dean laugh, pressing his lips to the omega's, "Also, as soon as I'm fully healed I'm going to repay you for doing most of the work."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Dean leaned in, whispering in Cas' ear, "I'm going to top you everywhere I can, baby. Better get sexy ass ready for it."

Cas just laughed, "I already think I am."

* * *

It had been a two months since Dean and Castiel's bonding, and Sam was on his way to the doctor.

His stomach had felt weird and uneasy for the past few days, and he was worried he had come down with something. Gabe had been understanding, letting him go and telling him he hoped he felt better. Sam could feel the bit of worry through the bond, and he just smiled and went to the doctor.

Right now he was inside the examination room and was waiting for the doctor to come back with the blood results. Omegas had to be treated almost exactly opposite as alphas and betas. Their systems were delicate, along with their organs and immune systems. One wrong pill (even for a headache) could majorly mess with something it shouldn't.

"Sam Winchester?"

Sam's head perked up, "Yes?"

"We have some news for you." the doctor was smiling, "Congratulations!"

* * *

Gabe couldn't believe it.

"Y-You're _pregnant?! _"

Sam cleared his throat over the phone, "_Umm, yeah... Apparently it happened during my heat or something- seems we did a little more than form a bond_..."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"_Positive. It came back with my blood test. The doctor told me I wasn't sick, just experiencing the symptoms of pregnancy_."

Gabe swallowed, "I wasn't expecting this to happen..."

"_Neither was I_." Sam sighed, "_What are we going to do? _"

Gabe felt his stomach twist a little, "Figure it out, I suppose. How far along are you?"

Sam thought for a moment, "_They said a few weeks to around a month or two. I thought it was a little weird my heat was so short this last time. Seems we know why now_."

"Yeah.. How are we going to tell Dean and Cassie?"

"_I have no idea. I say we wait a bit- and not till it's obvious I'm preggo. Let's just get ourselves ready before we completely fuck this up_."

Gabe nodded even though Sam couldn't see him, "I agree. Look, just get home as soon as you can, Moose. I love you."

"_Love you too_."

Sam hung up, leaving Gabriel to sit down in his chair for a moment. Sam was pregnant. He was carrying Gabe's child. Pride and happiness swelled through the alpha. Sure, he and Moose had talked about kids a little while after they were bonded- it just seemed they liked to rush into things head first. A smile grew on Gabriel's face and he thought about all the possibilities.

When the door opened and Sam walked in, he was scooped up in a strong huge by Gabe- mindful of his stomach. He brought his mate to the mattress, lifting his shirt and staring. Slowly, the alpha's pupils widened, running his fingers over the hard bump that had started to form. Sam's stomach was still flat- for now. Gabe looked up to Sam, staring at his mate with warm eyes and affectionate smile.

"You look so warm and fuzzy, Moose."

"Well I am carrying a kid in me now- so I suppose that's why." Sam rubbed a hand gingerly over his stomach, "I just feel- happy."

Gabriel laughed, "Alright, I understand... Now onto business my love. Do you know when you're due?"

Sam nodded, still smiling towards his belly, "In several months. Around nine or eight, at the most. Gabe are you..." Sam paused, "Are you ready for this?"

"I wasn't thinking that you were going to call me up with the news, but that doesn't mean I'm not backing out on this. Moose, I love you and I'm happy that we're having a kid. Pregnant suits you- by the way. You're making my heart melt."

"Thanks." Sam laughed, "Maybe I should go on a magazine for omega maternity."

Gabriel kissed his mate, "They would pay millions to have you."

The two cuddled together, both putting their hands on Sam's stomach and humming. This was the start of something they both really wanted.

* * *

Castiel was pretty happy.

Dean was fully healed since Michael and Lucifer and there no more things to really worry about. His writing class was going well, and right now he was making a charcoal sketch of Dean working in his Impala. Dean was smiling, tuning up the engine and laughing as it came to life.

"You hear that Cas! It's the sound of mechanical beauty!" He ran a hand down her side, "Just a few more things and she'll be driveable... How's your drawing coming along?"

"Pretty well." Cas smiled, adding a smudge of green to Dean's eyes.

The alpha walked over, looking at the paper and wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders and grinning, "I love it- but I don't understand why you're putting me in there. The Impala is impressive on it's own, adding me takes away from it."

Castiel giggled, "My teacher said to put something I love or think is beautiful in my drawing. That's why you're in it Dean."

"Thank you Cas," Dean kissed the side of the omega's head, "you know how to make a girl feel pretty."

Cas laughed as Dean continued to work on his car. It was two months into their bond and Cas had to admit it was going great. He and Dean were closer than ever before, and Cas could feel the tie to him wherever he went. It was nice and it was strong.

Gabe had even told them they might have a soul bond- but Cas didn't believe him. Sure, he and Dean were closer than most mates but that was because they just fit together so well... Okay, its hard to explain. Either way, the omega was just as happy to be with Dean and sport the faint mark on his neck for all to see.

"Hey Cas?"

He looked up from his sketch, "Yes?"

"I need you to lay down in the back seat okay? I have to check the suspension and how it deals with weight."

"Alright, give me a second."

Castiel got up, getting into the backseat of the Impala and laying down. He closed his eyes, waiting for Dean to tell him to get up and get back to his drawing. Except, Dean never said that. Instead, the alpha was looming over Cas when he opened his eyes. The grin on his face was huge.

"Uhh- Dean?"

"I told you, once I was better, than I'd fuck you everywhere. Come on, it's worth it."

He shut the door to the Impala, then pressed his lips to Cas', "No one's going to be here for several hours, and I locked all the ways in."

"Okay, you assbutt... So romantic." Cas chuckled, "You're making me swoon."

Dean kissed him again, "That's the point, baby."

The clothes were off in seconds, abandoned in the front while Dean growled. He nibbled Castiel's earlobe, the omega's spine arching and making the black leather sigh. Dean pushed himself in, Cas gasping and wrapping his legs around Dean and throwing his head back. While Dean moved, he felt the soft pads of Cas' fingertips run along his back.

The Impala steamed up, their breaths and bodies colliding and Dean thought it was amazing. The feel of Cas around him, the smell and sounds reaching his senses. In every way, it was perfect. To Dean, this was one of the things he cherished. Castiel started kissing Dean's neck, sucking at the protruding collar bone and running one hand through the dampened hair.

"Dean,_ please_..." Cas moaned against the alpha's heated and flushed skin, "Please."

Dean understood, moving his hips further and feeling Cas jolt underneath him. The omega cried out, holding onto Dean as his shuddered against him. Dean followed soon after, orgasming inside of Cas and placing his head in the crook of his mate's neck as he moaned. The two were gasping for oxygen, their bodies alight and buzzing. Before Dean moved again, he felt pecks of Castiel's soft lips against his forehead.

"Dean, that was perfect."

"I told you I knew it was worth it."

Cas laughed, his body vibrating below Dean's, "It was- and I never doubted you."

Dean left Castiel's neck, seeing the warm affection in the blue irises below. His mouth was stretched in a soft smile and Dean felt his heart quicken. Never in his life did he think he'd ever find someone as amazing and wonderful as Cas. Below him, was the most perfect creation Dean had ever had the blessing of knowing in his little blip of an existence- and for that, Dean counted himself one of the luckiest in the world. He loved this man more than anything.

More than the world itself which had seemed to stop spinning whenever Cas entered the room. More than the rain beating on concrete outside, or the feeling of tea running down your throat. Cas was everything Dean had ever wanted. He always would be. The alpha pressed his lips to Castiel's, hoping the flesh could show how dearly he held Cas to his heart.

"I love you, Dean Winchester, more than anything."

He smiled, "It's mutual."

The omega below smiled, and Dean flipped them around. Cas was laying on top of Dean, and Dean smiled. He ran his fingers through the downy hair, feeling Cas' chest rise and fall with his as he slowly fell asleep.

Dean wasn't lying when he said he loved him more than anything.

* * *

**SIDE NOTE:**

**Always practice safe sex, kiddos! (;**

**Don't tap it, unless you wrap it- please! (unless you want babies)**


	13. Chapter 13

**** Author's Note: _**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I uploaded it early and I can do what I want.**

**Either way there's no smut in this- more focused on the BABEH and Destiel feels n' shit.  
Sorry this is like a Disney movie.**

**Anyways- ENJOY!~**

* * *

Dean was turning the key in the Impala, the engine starting and the alpha rubbing his hands along the steering wheel.

He spent months on this car, and he hoped his darling would work. Slowly, he put his foot on the gas, the tires moving. It ran like silk, Dean doing several laps around the parking lot and giggling like a schoolgirl. Not only would it look badass when he painted it- he and Cas could finally drive it around.

Sure, they already had sex in the back but this was also a plus. Dean parked it with a wide grin on his face, pulling the key from the ignition when his phone vibrated.

"_Hey, when is the soonest you can come over? _"

Dean saw the text was from Sam, "I can come over in an hour at the most- I have a surprise to tell you guys."

"_We can't wait to hear it_."

Dean smiled. He was happy, his darling was running now, and all that mattered was her appearance. Even now with the rust-colored faded red, it looked badass as hell. Just imagine it jet black. Dean smiled, taking the sheet and placing it gently over his baby.

When Dean arrived to Gabe's dorm (Sam was spending more and more time over there lately), his brother was laying down on the couch. Sammy sat up, fixing his loose plaid shirt and clearing his throat. Cas came out of the kitchen smiling towards Dean. His mate walked up and pecked his cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist and looked warmly at Sam.

"Well, who's gonna tell him?" Cas smugly asked.

Sam looked away nervously, "Umm Dean- I've got some big news..."

"Yeah? What is it Sammy?"

"I'm- ..." Sam swallowed, "I'm pregnant Dean."

Dean took a deep breath, feeling his throat close. _Sammy? Pregnant?  
_The floor rushed towards Dean's face before he could register anything else.

* * *

Cas caught Dean before he fell completely.

He slumped in his mate's arms, Castiel letting out a sigh of relief as he was able to move him onto the couch beside Sam. The omega rubbed his stomach.

"Well- I can't say I wasn't expecting that a bit."

Gabriel came out from the kitchen, swigging his beer and noticing Dean out on the couch, "Didn't take it well, then?"

"It was just like the time I told him Sam presented."

Sam chuckled, "I'm never going to let him forget this."

"I won't either." Cas laughed.

The three talked for a little bit. Castiel had found out first because he figured it out earlier. He had visited them and asked why Sam hadn't been hanging out with them recently, only to smell the pheromones off of Sam and to swell with happiness. Omegas got overly happy or joyous around omegas who were carrying- it was nature. He hugged his brother and congratulated them and ran off to the nearest baby store and returned with ten bags of toys and clothes. Secretly, the couple was grateful for the items.

"Anyways, do you and Dean plan on expanding?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his water.

Cas rubbed his neck, "I uhh- we haven't talked about it, honestly. It's been two months since we bonded, but it's never come up."

Gabriel nodded, "Good. No offense- I just can't deal with seeing you pregnant bro. Bothers me a little."

"I think Dean would agree if he were awake." Sam chuckled, hand over his belly.

"I know it's just-" Castiel looked towards the floor, "I never got checked after the hospital to see if I was still fertile or not... I have no idea if it's even possible for me to anymore."

Sam furrowed his brow in concern, "You should go see a doctor then, and soon. Either way you should because I don't want you two to be caught off guard like us. No offense to you little guy," Sam smiled towards his stomach, "but it's better to know beforehand."

Cas nodded, "I'll be sure to then... It's just- I don't even know if Dean wants kids."

"I think he does- besides, he loves you Cas. I don't think he'll mind little versions of you running around." Gabriel added.

Cas just looked towards Dean, "I know I wouldn't."

* * *

Sam felt- content.

A weird version of content. There was a slight bulge in his stomach, just a little noticeable if the light hit it just right. You could even feel it if you ran your fingers over it. Sam was feeling a little awkward, knowing that he had now become two people technically, and right now a person was growing inside of him. But still, he was happy.

Castiel was pleased, Gabriel was happy, Dean was out cold. Sam wasn't surprised me- considering his brother had a knack on fainting on him nowadays. It just seemed Dean couldn't process news anymore. Either way, the omega wondered for a moment what the surprise or news Dean had was. He was hoping maybe Cas was also pregnant, but it seemed they hadn't even discussed it.

Sam just rubbed the small bump on his stomach as his mate and brother-in-bond talked. He was smiling and drinking his water as the sun moved slowly outside. Dean eventually woke up. Before they had discussed the pregnancy Dean blurted his Impala was fixed- making the trio laugh at him. He had literally sprung up and yelled it. Then, the Winchester brothers went to discuss the situation.

"So..." they were now in the kitchen by themselves, "You're- uhh, pregnant?"

Sam nodded, "I am."

Dean looked away, his arms holding onto the counter behind him for support, "Sorry, just seems a little weird to me. I still see you as my baby beta brother, Sammy."

"I see you still as a teenager who's trying to protect me- not much has changed."

"I guess not." Dean smiled, "So uhh- how far are you- ... ummm."

Sam smiled, "Along? At least one or two months."

Dean nodded to himself, "Gabe better be a good dad or I'll skin him."

"He's been doing pretty good so far, Dean." Sam laughed.

"Doesn't matter. Either way I'm happy for you two."

Sam patted his stomach, it was becoming a subconscious habit now, "Thanks... Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Sam swallowed, "I uhh, I know it's not really my place to ask but- do you want kids with Cas?"

His brother looked at him awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess I have thought about it... But you do that, right? I mean, I love him and all and I've never been so happy in my damn life but- I don't know when it's going to happen."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it or something. Gabe and I learned the hard way- not that we regret it. It would be more special if had been expected or planned."

"Can I- can I feel it?"

Sam nodded.

When his older brother put his hand on his stomach, his eyes widened. He smiled a little, laughing and hugging his brother and being careful of his stomach. Sam hugged him back, knowing that at least his brother was happy with the pregnancy just as everyone else.

"Feels weird as hell bro." Dean chuckled.

"Imagine being pregnant."

Sam laughed at Dean's expression, "Dude- no."

* * *

Cas was waiting at the doctors, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip.

He had explained the situation to the doctor, telling him about the situation three months ago. Castiel had been told it was a good idea to have come to get tested, and he willingly held his arm out for the needle. Right now, the blood was being tested and he was waiting for the results.

"Well," the doctor came in smiling, "you're still as fertile as before. No need to worry. Just for future reference, try not to get in too much of a rut."

Cas nodded, smiling widely, "Okay, I will. Thank you doctor."

When Cas walked into Dean's dorm, he found himself enveloped in Dean's arms immediately. He hugged back, a little surprised as to the urgency of the embrace. When he pulled back, Dean's eyes were darting over the omega's body in concern.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"I thought something must have happened or- fuck- I dunno! Are you okay?"

Cas nodded, "Yeah I am.. I was just at the doctors."

"Why, are you sick?"

Castiel laughed at Dean's fretting, "No. More along the lines of... well a fertility test."

Dean froze immediately, gaze softening, "A-Are you pregnant too?"

"No! I just-" Cas swallowed, feeling Dean's arms place themselves on his hips and pull his body towards the alpha, "Sam and I talked about it while you were out. I never got tested to see if all the stress from Michael and Lucifer and your hospitalization messed with me. I just went to see if I was still good or not..."

"Cas I-" Dean pressed his lips to Cas' forehead, pulling him close and putting his head over his, "I was worried that something had happened. I'm happy you're okay, and the fact you went to the doctor helps a little with that... But I didn't know you were going to see if we could still see if we could have kids. Either way Cas, I'd stay with you- infertile or not. I love you too much to let something like that get in the way of being with you."

The omega smiled slightly, pecking Dean's neck before speaking, "Thank you Dean... Besides, at least we know something."

"What?"

Cas grinned widely, pulling away from Dean a little and his eyes soft, "If we want to- we can."

Dean swooped Castiel off the floor, kissing him and setting the two of them on the couch. Dean was on the bottom, Castiel on top with his back to Dean's torso. The alpha placed his hands over Cas' abdomen, kissing his cheek and rubbing soothing circles into the flesh. Cas just grinned, snuggling into Dean and falling asleep.

Cas thought he heard Dean say, "I guess we could then." before he fully passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**** Author's Note: _**

_**APPARENTLY THERE WAS A GLITCH IN CH. 12.**_

_**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCIFER AND MICHAEL, GO THERE. SECOND PARAGRAPH.**_

_**I'M SO SORRY IT GOT DELETED/MESSED UP BUT I FIXED IT. (:**_

**All good things must end.**

**I hope you really enjoyed the ride.**

**It was fun. (:**

**Don't worry- I plan to write a whole new fiction soon. (Of course, Destiel.)**

**So if you want to read it, keep tabs or PM me. I'll send you the link when it's posted.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING/SUPPORTING THIS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER- IT'S SWEET DAMMIT.**

* * *

Cas stared blankly at the pregnancy test.

The two blue lines were staring him straight in the face. This was his second test- and his third was currently waiting for his stare on the counter. The omega's heart was pounding in his chest, fingers shaking and breath quickening as he waited those precious minutes away for results. When the last piece of white plastic made it's way into his grasp, Cas stifled a cry as it once again read- two blue lines.

Tears of happiness slid down his face and Cas brought his hand up to his mouth. He and Dean had been trying for several months now and they were beginning to lose hope. Especially when Sam waddled around them with his pheromones. It always made Castiel's heartache.

"Dean!" Cas shook out, the stick still reading the two lines.

Dean walked in solemnly, "Negative again? ..."

Cas shook his head, his grin so wide his cheeks ached with the strain. Dean took a moment, eyes widening and his pulse quickening. Soon after the truth was processed, Dean ran over, scooping Cas up and placing kisses all over his skin.

Cas cried, so happy that he and Dean had finally conceived after months of attempts. His body shook as the gleeful sobs shook his body. The alpha cupped his chin and kissed him on the lips- his grin strong against the flushed lips.

"How many?"

"T-Three!" Castiel stuttered, vision blurry through the tears as Dean once again scooped him up.

The couple couldn't wait.

* * *

"You're pregnant!?" Sam echoed, hand over the ever growing lump, eyes wide and a smile about to emerge through the surprise.

Cas nodded, already gaining the protective hand over his stomach like Sam as Dean was beaming beside him, arm wrapped around his mate, "Mhmm! I took three tests just to be sure!"

"That's awesome for you guys!" Gabe said, eyes narrowing a little, "Though seeing you pregnant Cassie is going to be an experience."

The omega shrugged, "Does it matter?"

They all laughed, smiling and gleeful with more good news.

* * *

It was several months after the tests- Castiel's stomach already showing and the omega having to waddle everywhere he went. Even though his back ached in the night, he was still excited.

Dean wouldn't stop crowding over him. Constantly fixing his mate food and asking about the child. But so far, his favorite thing to do was touch the bump. He'd hold it in the morning and caress it during the night. Throughout the day he'd rub it and smile. Every time ended with them ecstatic.

The peace was soon disturbed- Sam reaching the end of his term and now a baby sometimes crying next door. However the noise, the sets of brothers were beyond happy. Besides, Dean was trying to get the proper technique of diapers down before the real thing came along.

Cas wanted to tell him how cute it was.

* * *

Dean was amazed at how Castiel managed to keep a hold on the baby for so long.

For the past month his mate had looked like he was about to pop. Right now the alpha was in the maternity ward waiting for the news on Cas. They had a scare the past couple of weeks, and to be honest Dean wasn't sure if it was another tease. He was going to ground the kid a month for this waiting game.

"Mr. Winchester- he's ready."

Dean sprung out of his chair, reaching Cas' side immediately. He watched as he strained, face red and teeth gritted together. To him, the birth of his child was all a blur of Cas' faces and cries until finally, a high pitched voice hit the air.

Dean could feel his pupils widening at the sound, his head slowly turning to see the bundle being removed from Castiel.

"Is it- okay?" Cas breathed, voice hoarse after the struggle.

Dean nodded, a smile that one identified before tears streamed, "She's beautiful."

Cas smiled, his hand wrapping around Dean's as they watched their child get cleaned and examined for the long road ahead.

* * *

"Dakota Lynn Winchester! You better be careful!"

The girl looked back, her one green and one blue eye brimming with anticipation of getting to play with her cousin. Dean and Castiel were sitting next to each other, hands interlocked as the grass around them swayed. Gabe and Sam were off in the distance, pushing one of their children in the swing and Sam's hand on the other in his abdomen.

Dean sighed, lifting the interlocked fingers and palms to kiss Castiel's, "This is perfect."

"It is."

They watched as Lynn played with Alex through the grass, the sun beaming down and turning the grass amber around the edges and alight with life. Her raven locks flowed with the wind past her shoulders, her giggle ringing through the air. Alex laughed along with her, his long amber hair and gray eyes glowing with nothing but play fullness. If any of them were asked if they regretted a single thing in their life, they'd laugh and tell you no.

Even the mistakes were worth all of this.

And they wouldn't change it for anything.

_The End._

* * *

_**If you want an epilogue, just ask. I'll provide. (:**_

**Link to new Destiel fic: s/9645073/1/The-Apple-Pie-Life**


	15. Announcement about Mishap- SORRY!

**This isn't another chapter sorry-**

**this is for all of those who read and never found out what happened to Michael and Lucifer.**

**.**

**Apparently something happened and a whole paragraph was deleted from ch. 12 (second Paragraph) about the whole situation. So if you want to know it's literally not a quick read.**

**I'm sorry about this mishap- but it's been fixed and I wanted to not let you guys be confused or something. (:**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic! (:**


End file.
